A Small Blueberry
by Varnatsu
Summary: Hinata tertarik pada manik mata berwarna biru milik seorang bocah yang ia temui di pemakaman. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa ketertarikannya itu adalah awal dari takdirnya bersama dengan sang pemilik manik mata. Worker!Hinata and Shota!Kageyama (not in romantical way).
1. Pertemuan

Hinata menaruh ikatan bunga dan kue mochi di atas batu nisan. Ada foto mendiang Ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum manis di sana. Sebuah senyuman yang sudah 5 tahun tidak ia lihat. Setelah berbasa – basi sendiri menceritakan sedikit kesehariannya pada foto sang Ayah, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa. Tak ada doa khusus yang ia panjatkan, hanya berharap Ayahnya tenang di sana.

"Tobio, Ayo sini."

Sebuah suara manis tiba-tiba masuk ke telinganya. Hinata menoleh mendengar suara itu. Yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah seorang wanita muda yang cantik berambut hitam dikuncir ke samping yang tengah membawa buket bunga berwarna putih. Tangan kirinya menggenggam jemari kecil seorang anak lelaki dengan wajah dan model rambut yang mirip. Hinata menebak usia anak itu sekitar 10 tahun. Wajahnya tampak muram, kontras sekali dengan ekspresi ibunya yang terus tersenyum sambil berbicara padanya. Sesaat bocah itu melihat ke arah Hinata. Hinata agak terkejut. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, karena bocah itu kembali melihat ke arah nisan yang ada di depannya.

Walau hanya sesaat, tapi bola mata biru itu menarik perhatian Hinata.

 _Hmm.. 'Tobio' ya?_

 _._

 _._

 **A Small Blueberry**

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

Main Characters : Worker!Hinata Shouyou and Shota!Kageyama Tobio

Warning : Typos, ooc kejauhan, cerita gaje, beberapa original character pendukung, dll.

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata Shouyou, seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun yang bekerja sebagai seorang pegawai marketing di sebuah perusahaan. Setelah kehilangan sosok Ayahnya akibat sakit lima tahun lalu, Hinata mau tidak mau menjadi satu-satunya lelaki di keluarganya, karena adanya sang Ibu dan seorang adik perempuan bernama Natsu. Dengan posisinya yang sedemikian rupa, ia pun berubah kedudukan menjadi sang tulang punggung keluarga.

Hinata hidup sendiri agak jauh dari rumahnya karena ia harus mencari tempat tinggal yang sesuai dengan jangkauan perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Tentu saja itu agak memberatkan Ibu dan Natsu pada awalnya. Tapi karena Hinata berjanji untuk sering – sering pulang, maka ijin mereka pun dia dapatkan. Akhirnya sejak pertama ia bekerja sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, setiap dua minggu sekali ia pulang ke rumah dengan sebelumnya mampir ke makam Ayahnya untuk memanjatkan doa.

Seperti hari ini pun, ia melakukan kegiatan rutinnya itu. Hanya saja kali ini sedikit berbeda, ada seorang wanita yang sedang mengunjungi sebuah makam yang tidak jauh dari makam ayah Hinata, bersama seorang anak lelaki yang mempunyai wajah yang mirip dengannya. Dari satu kali melihat saja sudah terlihat kalau mereka ibu dan anak.

Hinata membersihkan kotoran dan mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh liar di sekeliling batu nisan Ayahnya, sekalian mengulur waktu. Entahlah, tapi bocah kecil yang ada di sana membuatnya ingin berdiam lebih lama. Tunggu, jangan salah sangka dulu. Hinata bukan pedopil atau shotacon, hanya saja, bocah itu mempunyai sorot mata yang aneh. Manik mata yang berwarna biru blueberry itu seolah menyiratkan sebuah tekanan batin yang hebat. Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkannya, tapi walaupun hanya sekilas saja Hinata melihatnya, dia bisa melihat jelas kalau pemilik bola mata itu membutuhkan sebuah pertolongan.

"Sedang berkunjung juga?" Wanita itu mendadak menyapanya.

"Ah.." Hinata agak kaget, ia pun segera berdiri dan membersihkan debu di celananya, "Oh, iya."

Wanita dan bocah itu mendekati Hinata, "Kerabat dekat?"

"Ini makam Ayah saya."

"Oh.."

"Lalu, Anda sendiri?"

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu ia menepuk kepala bocah bermanik mata biru yang ada di sampingnya, "Ayah dari anak ini."

Hinata sedikit terkejut. "Maaf, Suami Anda?"

Dia menggangguk sambil tersenyum. "Dia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sekitar setahun yang lalu."

"Saya turut beduka cita."

"Terima kasih." Wanita itu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

Pantas saja, di balik parasnya yang begitu cantik, Hinata bisa melihat sebuah wajah yang begitu kelelahan. Artinya dia bekerja dan mengurus bocah itu sendirian. Jawaban itu juga cukup menjelaskan asal dari 'beban' yang ada di mata si bocah bernama Tobio yang kini bahkan sama sekali tidak mau melihat ke arah Hinata sedikitpun. Rupanya si bocah itu sudah kehilangan sosok seorang di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat belia.

"Ah.. Saya Hinata Shouyou. Salam kenal." Hinata membungkuk kecil.

"Saya Kageyama Yukari" Wanita itu membungkuk balik, "Lalu ini, anak saya. Tobio. Tobio, ayo beri salam."

Yang diperintah malah membuang muka, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Reaksi yang sudah ditebak oleh Hinata. Anak yang seperti ini memang sering ada.

"Ayo beri salam, Tobio."

Dia tidak bergeming.

"Tobio?"

"Tidak mau." Meskipun pelan, Hinata bisa mendengar suara penolakan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tidak mau ya tidak mau!"

Ibunya agak sedikit kaget,"Hei, jangan begitu. Tidak sopan!"

"Ahahaha.. tidak apa-apa Nyonya."

"Ah.." Wanita itu terlihat sungkan, "Maaf, anak saya memang begini sifatnya."

"Tidak apa-apa hahahaha. Tidak usah dipaksa."

Bola mata biru itu mengintip dari ujung, bertemu dengan pandangan Hinata. Hinata mencoba tersenyum. Tapi ternyata memang bukan reaksi yang bagus yang di dapat Hinata. Bocah itu kembali membuang muka dengan sebalnya.

"Hinata-kun akan segera pulang setelah ini?"

"Ah.. tidak."

"Wah.. boleh lah kalau kita mengobrol sebentar."

"Tentu."

Setelah itu, mereka mengobrol agak lama sambil berjalan dan bahkan sempat duduk berbincang di sebuah taman kota yang dekat dengan pemakaman itu. Entah bagaimana awalnya, Hinata sendiri juga tidak ingat, tapi mereka sampai pada kondisi dimana Wanita itu bercerita panjang lebar tentang kisah hidupnya. Hingga akhirnya si Nyonya Kageyama Yukari itu harus berpamitan karena Tobio terus merengek mengajak pulang.

"Aduhhh... maaf saya jadi curhat panjang lebar begini... ahahaha.." Nyonya Kageyama Yukari memegang pipinya malu, "Padahal kita baru saja bertemu, maaf."

"Ah.. tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Saya senang bisa mendengar cerita Anda."

"Hinata-kun sering ke sini?"

"Iya, saya ke sini dua minggu sekali. Setiap hari sabtu."

"Wah, bagus. Kita bisa sering bertemu kalau begitu."

"Okaaa-san*! Ayo cepat pulang!" Suara cempreng pengganggu itu lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Iya, iya...Kita harus berpamitan dulu, sayang."

"Ayo cepaaat!" kali ini bocah itu menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ah... iya! Iya!" Si Nyonya sedikit terseret, "Ah.. maaf saya permisi."

"Iya, sampai jumpa!"

Ibu dan anak itu berjalan menjauh. Masih terdengar di telinga Hinata suara sang Ibu sedikit memprotes ketidaksopanan anaknya. Hinata melihat bocah itu kembali melirik ke arahnya. Hinata diam, karena ia tahu kalau lirikkan itu hanya akan berakhir dengan buangan muka, seperti sebelumnya.

Semenjak saat itu,sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Kageyama Yukari, mereka sering bertemu di pemakaman. Walaupun Hinata hanya datang dua minggu sekali ke pemakaman itu, mereka tetap selalu bertemu sampai beberapa bulan ke depan. Sampai-sampai, Tobio yang tadinya terus merengek tidak betah saat mereka mengobrol panjang jadi terbiasa dan hanya duduk diam sambil ikut mendengarkan ibunya dan Hinata mengobrol. Yaaa... walaupun sikapnya terhadap Hinata tetap dingin seperti dulu. Tapi paling tidak, bisa dibilang kalau Tobio mulai menerima kehadiran Hinata di lingkungannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tobio kelas berapa?"

"Ah,.." Sang Ibu mengelus kepala anaknya, "Kelas empat SD."

"Hoo.." Hinata melihat Tobio yang sedang memperhatikan sesuatu. Pandangannya mengarah ke satu arah tanpa terusik pertanyaan Hinata tentang dirinya, membuat Hinata yang justru malah terusik karena tidak diperhatikan. Ia penasaran dan akhirnya ikut melihat ke arah yang sama.

 _Dia melihat apa?_

Hinata tak menemukan apapun di arah tersebut, hanya sebuah bangku taman dan mesin penjual minuman.

"Kau mau susu?" sang Ibu tiba-tiba bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Tobio langsung menoleh dengan mata berbinar dan mengangguk dengan semangat. Dan setelah sang ibu memberikan dia uang koin, dengan cepat si Tobio yang selama ini Hinata kenal sebagai anak yang pendiam dan tidak peduli apapun itu langsung berlari dengan semangat ke arah mesin penjual minuman. Hinata menatap heran.

"Dia suka sekali susu kotak." Bisik sang Ibu pelan.

"Oh... "

"Di luar dugaan sekali ya ahahaha."

"Ah.. ti-tidak juga. Anak seumurannya juga kebanyakan suka minum susu..." Hinata mengatakan itu, tapi ia sendiri tidak ingat apa ia juga suka dengan susu kotak sewaktu masih seumuran dengan Tobio.

"Anda.. orang yang kuat ya?" Hinata menggumam sejenak.

"Eh?"

"Ah.. maaf" Hinata menggaruk kepalanya, "Menurut saya, Anda hebat, bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri."

"Aahahaha tidak juga."

"Buktinya Tobio masih bisa tumbuh sehat begini."

"Ibunya Hinata-kun juga _single parent_ bukan?"

"Iya, tapi waktu itu saya dan adik saya sudah dewasa. Jadi kami sudah bisa mengurus diri sendiri paling tidak."

Si Nyonya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Iya juga ya..."

"Tapi syukurlah, Tobio anak yang cerdas. Paling tidak, dia jarang bertingkah nakal. Sewaktu saya seumurannya, saya benar-benar pembuat onar." Komentar Hinata sambil tertawa malu.

"Ah.. iya. Tapi dia dingin pada semua orang. Agak takut nantinya dia akan susah bersosialisasi sampai dewasa." Kerutan di dahi Ibu Tobio muncul seiring gerakan tangannya mengelus kepala anaknya.

Bola mata berwarna biru yang sudah kembali ke tepat duduknya itu menoleh tidak suka mendengar dirinya dibicarakan. Bibirnya sedikit terdorong ke depan. Tapi seperti biasa, ia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tapi..." Ibu Tobio tiba-tiba menyambung.

"Ya?"

"Dia adalah hal yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membesarkannya."

Suara itu mengalir lembut masuk ke dalam telinga Hinata dan menjalar ke seluruh pembulu darahnya. Suara itu sama sekali tidak mengandung beban dan tekanan yang selama ini dialami oleh sang Ibu. Ketulusan Sang Ibu sukses membuatnya merinding. Dalam hati Hinata berdoa dengan sepenuh hatinya agar kedua makhluk yang ada di hadapannya bisa segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Semua orang berhak mendapatkannya, dan Hinata tahu pasti itu.

Mata biru itu juga melihat ke arah ibunya. Sang ibu tersenyum begitu sadar sedang dipandangi.

"Buang kotak susunya di tempat yang benar ya.."

Bocah itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti dengan wajah yang mengendur lembut. Sang Ibu kembali mengelus rambut hitam lurusnya.

Hinata tersenyum.

 _Ya. Mereka harus menemukan kebahagiaan._

Dan akhirnya, empat bulan lamanya Hinata mengenal Tobio dan Ibunya. Hinata dan sang Ibu menjadi semakin dekat. Wajah wanita cantik itu selalu bersemangat saat mengobrol dengan Hinata. Tapi semakin lama, wanita itu semakin terlihat letih setiap kali mereka bertemu. Kerutan dan lingkar hitam di bawah matanya semakin kentara. Hinata sampai tidak tega dan mencoba menawarkan bantuan, namun Ibu Tobio selalu menolak dengan halus. Ketersediaan Hinata mendengarkan ceritanya selama ini saja sudah cukup baginya.

Hari ini pun, Hinata kembali datang ke pemakaman Ayahnya.

 _Mungkin aku akan beli susu kotak untuk Tobio,_ Batinnya, mengingat si Bocah selalu menjadi sedikit bersemangat saat sang Ibu memberinya susu kotak.

Sekali-sekali. Barangkali saja ia bisa lebih dekat dengan si Bocah. Jujur saja, Hinata sudah bosan melihat pandangan sinis dari mata berwarna biru gelap itu. Hinata ingin melihat bentuk pandangan Tobio yang lain. Bentuk yang mungkin hanya bisa dilihat oleh sang Ibu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata sampai di pemakaman. Tapi pemandangan pemakaman, kali ini berbeda, Tobio dan wanita itu belum ada di sana. Padahal biasanya, mereka datang terlebih dahulu.

 _Mungkin mereka terlambat._

Hinata mengatupkan doa dan memberikan bunga dan kue mochi, seperti biasa. Lalu membersihkan pemakaman ayahnya, sembari mengulur waktu menunggu Tobio dan ibunya.

Tapi mereka tidak juga datang.

 _Mungkin mereka tidak datang kali ini._

Hinata menghela napas. Ia memperhatikan susu kotak yang ditentengnya sedari tadi dan diambilnya dari dalam kantung plastik.

"Sepi deh.."

Hari sabtunya kali ini tidak diwarnai oleh celoteh curhatan dan rengekkan Ibu dan Anak keluarga Kageyama. Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung pulang menemui keluarganya dan meminum susu kotaknya sendiri. Ia pulang lebih cepat daripada empat bulan terakhir ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi minggu-minggu selanjutnya pun Tobio dan wanita itu juga tidak datang. Dua atau tiga bulan selanjutnya juga, mereka seolah mendadak menghilang tanpa bekas. Entah memang mereka berkunjung di hari lain, atau memang mereka tidak datang. Tapi mengingat betapa semangatnya Ibu Tobio kalau bercerita pada Hinata, rasa-rasanya agak heran kalau mendadak mereka hilang tanpa jejak begini.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata mencoba memeriksa makam Ayah Tobio, barang kali saja mereka datang di hari yang berbeda seperti yang Hinata duga. Tapi ternyata tidak. Ia melihat makam itu terlihat sedikit kotor. Bunga yang dulunya selalu segar di sana kini hilang dan hanya tinggal beberapa tangkai yang masih tersisa dan sudah lapuk terkena udara dan panas.

 _Jadi.. mereka memang tidak datang beberapa bulan ini?_

Hinata jongkok lalu membersihkan makam itu. Ia melihat foto lelaki yang menjadi mendiang Ayah Tobio. Hinata mengambilnya untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Lelaki di foto itu terlihat masih muda, mungkin sekitar 35 tahunan. Wajahnya terlihat begitu bijaksana dan berwibawa. Memang, sangat cocok dengan Ibu Tobio.

Ia menaruh foto itu lalu mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa sejenak.

"Mungkin wanita itu sudah pindah, atau menemukan lelaki yang lain." Gumam Hinata.

Yah.. semoga saja.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu sejak menghilangnya Tobio dan ibunya. Sebenarnya jujur saja Hinata agak kesepian. Setelah ia terbiasa mengobrol dengan Ibu Tobio dalam waktu yang agak lama sebelum pulang, kini mendadak suasana kembali sepi seperti sebelumnya. Sempat Hinata berpikir kalau dia kesepian seperti itu karena ia jatuh cinta pada ibunya Tobio. Tapi ternyata ia salah. Setelah ia pikir lebih dalam, ternyata Ia lebih merindukan Tobio, ia lebih merindukan bola mata biru blueberry yang selalu memandangnya dengan dingin es, tetapi menghangat secara kontras saat mendengar sesuatu yang disukainya.

Ia jalan ke pemakaman sambil menggaruk kepalanya heran.

"Aku ini kenapa sih? Anak juga bukan, bahkan dia memandangku dengan dingin begitu, kenapa aku malah merindukannya?"

Lalu, kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu. Langkah Hinata terhenti.

Ia melihat gerombolan orang berbaju hitam di pemakaman siang itu. Mereka berwajah muram. Ada beberapa orang yang mengusap air matanya.

 _Ah? Ada orang yang meninggal?_

Hinata berjalan pelan. Sedikit penasaran siapa yang meninggal. Tapi ia tak begitu berani mendekat. Sama sekali tidak ada orang yang ia kenal di sana. Itu artinya siapapun yang meninggal itu bukan berasal dari lingkungan rumah asalnya.

Mendadak, matanya melihat sesosok bocah di antara kerumunan manusia berbaju hitam di sana. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak asing baginya, sosok bocah yang begitu ia kenal.

Hinata terperanjat.

 _Tobio?!_

Ia memincingkan matanya memeriksa kalau-kalau dia hanya salah lihat. Tidak, itu memang benar-benar Tobio. Ia berjalan agak cepat mendekati gerombolan orang itu. Ia bermaksud menemui si Ibu Tobio untuk bertanya, tapi Ia tak menemukan sosok wanita itu di dekat Tobio. Bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri mencarinya. Tapi ia tak menemukannya di mana pun. Batin Hinata mendadak tidak enak.

 _Tunggu..._

 _Jangan-jangan..._

 _Ah! Tidak! Tidak!_ Hinata memukul-muluk jidatnya sendiri.

 _Jangan asal menerka saja.. mungkin memang Ibu Tobio tidak bisa datang ke pemakaman ini. Makanya dia tidak ada._

Hinata menggigit bibir melihat punggung Tobio dari kejauhan. Bocah kecil itu berdiri terdiam dan menunduk ke arah makam tempat orang yang baru meninggal itu.

 _Tapi... Tobio'kan..._

Setelah pemakaman itu selesai, satu persatu orang pergi meninggalkan pemakaman, termasuk Tobio yang digandeng oleh seorang lelaki paruh baya. Hinata masih menunggu dari kejauhan. Sepasang suami istri berjalan ke arah Hinata. Hinata melihatnya dan berlari mendekat.

"Maaf... "

"Ah? Iya?"

"Anu..." Hinata sebenarnya kurang siap mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan itu. "Saya mau bertanya, siapa yang meninggal itu."

"Oh.. " Wanita itu kembali memandang ke arah pemakaman tempat tadi ia berkunjung. "Ibu Kageyama Yukari. Ibu dari anak laki-laki yang tadi ada di sana."

DHEG!

Hinata langsung gelagapan mendengar jawaban itu, "Ba-bagaimana bisa? Meninggal karena apa ya?"

"Dia meninggal karena sakit." Pandangan wanita yang ada di hadapannya mengendur sedih. "Dia adalah seorang single parent _._ Suaminya sudah meninggal sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Ia bekerja dan membanting tulang untuk mengurus anaknya sendirian. Karena bekerja terlalu keras, akhirnya ia jatuh sakit selama beberapa minggu dan kemarin sore dia meninggal."

Dada Hinata mendadak sesak. Bayangan wajah dan tawa wanita itu langsung membanjiri otaknya. Memang sebenarnya terlihat sekali kalau wanita itu sangat menderita. Jujur saja, Hinata sempat berpikiran hal itu akan terjadi. Tapi pikiran itu menyiksa batinnya dan membuatnya segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran tersebut. Da kini ternyata ketakutan terbesarnya itu menjadi kenyataan. Takdir sedang asik bermain-main batin dan takdirnya. Hinata lemas.

 _Tuhan..._

"Apa Anda mengenal Nyonya Yukari?"

"Ah.." Hinata terkisap"... iya, saya mengenalnya tidak lama ini."

"Oh.. begitu... sayang sekali."

Lalu pikiran Hinata mendadak terpusat pada Tobio. "Tu-tunggu. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Tobio?!"

"Ah.. itu... "

.

.

 _To be continued_

note:

Holaaa~

Ketemu lagi dengan Kageyama Hinata. Kali ini ngambil cerita tanpa ada unsur romantical.

Ada siihh cuma nanti di bagian akhir-akhir, jadi kalian harus baca ampe cerita ini kelar kalo mau nemu unsurnya xDDD /licik

Ah, tapi tenang saja, kokoro saya juga lagi kebelet buat nulis cerita khusus buat romantic scene pada cerita ini, jadi kemungkinan ada after story(?) nya. Yaaa meskipun kelihatan banget umur mereka cukup jauh ya jarak 14 taun, bhak :'D

Shouta!Kageyama cukup menggoda untuk dijadikan cerita tersendiri. Akhirnya saya mencoba menggorengnya biar mateng jadi cerita (wat) :'D

Untuk awal - awal ini memang sengaja saye fokuskan ke 'pertemuan' mereka dulu jadi mungkin terkesan menonjolkan Ibu Tobio doang.

Oh ya, untuk nama Ibu Tobio, Yukari, adalah resmi karangan dari author sendiri. Kalau nanti di manga mendadak disebutkan nama Ibu Tobio yang asli, yaaa.. entahlah :'D

Terima kasih,

RnR pls xD


	2. Hinata dan Tobio

Hinata berdiri di depan rumah yang bertuliskan "Kageyama". Ia membawa kare instan dan susu kotak di tangannya. Ia terhenti di rumah itu. Bersiap. Dan mengatur nafas.

 **A Small Blueberry**

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

Main Characters : worker!Hinata Shouyou & Shota!Kageyama Tobio

Warning : Typos, ooc kejauhan, cerita gaje, beberapa original character pendukung, dll.

Enjoy

.

.

.

Setelah mencari informasi ke kanan dan kiri, Hinata mendapat kabar kalau Tobio masih tetap ada di rumahnya. Bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu sama sekali tidak mau tinggal bersama orang lain. Dia juga tidak mau di asuh oleh orang lain. Ia lebih memilih untuk tinggal di kediamannya sendiri. Sepertinya kerabatnya sekalipun tidak bisa mengatasi sifat Tobio yang begitu keras kepala. Mau tidak mau mereka membiarkan Tobio untuk tinggal di rumahnya, dan hanya datang ke sana untuk memberinya makanan dan kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

" _Tentu saja kami tidak tega meninggalkan Tobio seperti itu. Tapi dia benar-benar menolak mentah-mentah tawaran kami, bahkan jika kami memaksanya sekalipun. Dia sangat keras kepala. Kalau Hinata-kun sempat akrab dengan Yukari, mungkin Tobio mau mendengarkan Anda. Oleh karena itu dengan sangat saya memohon pada Anda agar Anda mau membantu kami membujuknya. Kalau ternyata Hinata-kun bisa membujuknya agar dia mau tinggal bersama kami, kami akan sangat berterima kasih."_

Kalimat itu datang dari bibi Tobio, kakak ipar dari almarhum sang Ibu. Ia paham benar apa yang ada dalam pikiran kerabat Tobio, tapi ia juga paham benar seperti apa Tobio itu. Ia tahu ini akan sangat susah. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan Tobio berakhir seperti ini sampai dewasa. Pilihan terbaik yang ia punya hanyalah berjuang sekuatnya untuk merayu Tobio.

Hari ini, seminggu setelah meninggalnya sang Ibu, Hinata memulai perjuangannya. Hinata mengambil napas dalam-dalam, lalu memencet tombol pintu.

Hinata menunggu agak lama. Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban atau tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka.

Hinata memencet tombol pintunya lagi dan ia menunggu lagi.

Masih tidak ada tanda-tanda reaksi dari dalam.

"Tobio?" Hinata akhirnya sedikit berteriak memanggil.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ini aku, Hinata!" Ia berteriak lagi, "Apa kau ada di dalam?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

 _Apa dia keluar? Tapi kerabatnya bilang dia sama sekali tidak keluar rumah kecuali saat sekolah. Dan aku rasa dia juga bukan tipe anak yang suka keluar rumah._

"Tobio?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Tobi-" Belum sempat Hinata selesai dengan panggilannya, pintu itu terbuka.

Mata Hinata melebar, Tobio ada di balik pintu itu. Mengintip dengan kedua bola matanya. Nafas Hinata tertahan, bola mata blueberry yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai itu mempunyai beban yang jauh lebih berat daripada yang terakhir ia lihat.

Hinata menelan ludah,"Tobio.. ini aku, Hinata. Kau masih ingat'kan?"

"Apa maumu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, bocah kecil itu malah memandang sinis ke arahnya.

 _Serius.. ini akan susah..._

"A.. aku mendengar kabar buruk.. lalu aku ke sini...Uhm... aku turut berduka cita...aku tid- "

"Kau mau membujukku untuk tinggal dengan orang-orang itu juga?"

"Ah.. apa maksudmu?" Hinata terpaksa pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Jangan pura-pura. Kau dimintai tolong oleh orang-orang itu untuk membujukku kan?! Pergilah! Aku tidak mau!"

Hinata menahan umpatannya dalam hati.

"A-aku tidak tahu maksudmu.." Hinata mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya, "Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu saja. Aku juga membawakan kare instan dan susu kotak untukmu. Kau menyukainya kan?"

Bocah yang ditanyai terdiam memandangi kantung plastik yang dibawa Hinata. Dengan secepat kilat dia mengambil kantung itu, lalu mengintip ke dalamnya. Samar Hinata melihat sejumput kesenangan muncul di wajah si bocah.

Hinata hampir bernapas lega kalau saja Tobio tidak kembali memandang sinis ke arahnya.

"Ya sudah. Kuterima ini. Kau pulanglah."

"Eh? Tapi..."

"Apa? Tujuanmu ke sini hanya untuk memberikanku bingkisan ini'kan?"

"Eh? Itu..."

Tidak mungkin bagi Hinata untuk menemukan topik yang tepat dalam jangka waktu sesingkat itu. Padahal semula Hinata beranggapan Tobio agak sedikit melunak. Tapi ia sadar ia berharap terlalu banyak untuk misinya di hari pertama ini. Akhirnya dia menyerah.

"Iya sih..."

"Ya sudah!" Tobio-pun menutup pintunya dengan kasar membuat Hinata menutup mata agak terkaget.

"Ah hei!"

Pintu di depannya sudah membisu kembali. Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya heran.

"Makan yang teratur ya! Aku akan kembali tiga hari lagi!"

Tidak ada balasan dari dalam. Sepertinya bocah itu sudah menyibukkan diri sendiri bersama makanan kesukaannya. Sudah tidak dapat diingatnya lagi berapa kali ia menghela napas hari itu. Hinata pun membalikkan badan dan pergi.

Memang semula ia tak berharap banyak. Malah justru ia berpikiran kalau Tobio tidak akan menerima barang pemberiannya. Tapi sepertinya, bocah itu memang sangat suka dengan kare dan susu. Ia menyadari kalau si Tobio sekarang tengah mengintip dari pintu gerbang rumahnya. Hanya saja, Hinata pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum lega.

 _Lusa akan ku bawakan makanan yang sama._

.

.

(Tiga hari kemudian).

Hinata memencet bel pintu. Tapi walau agak lama dia menunggu, pintu di depannya tidak juga terbuka.

"Tobiooo! Ini aku, Hinata!"

Sejurus kemudian, Hinata mendengar derap langkah kaki kecil mendekat. Benar saja, pintu itu terbuka dengan segera. Manik bulat berwarna biru blueberry itu kembali menyambutnya. Ternyata memang benar dugaan Hinata, Tobio hanya akan membukakan pintu setelah dia tahu siapa yang ada di depan pintunya. Itu artinya, Hinata harus membuat suara agar Tobio mengetahuinya.

"Hei! Kau sehat?" Hinata membuka pertanyaan, basa-basi.

"Bukan urusanmu aku sehat atau tidak."

Batin Hinata mendongkol secara spontan mendengar jawaban itu. Belum ada 10 detik mereka bertemu pandang, tapi bocah di hadapannya sudah sukses membuatnya jengkel.

"A-Aku bawakan makanan untukmu lagi."

Tobio terdiam melihat kantung yang tergantung di tangan Hinata. Hinata sengaja tidak menyebutkan isinya, memancing si Bocah untuk bertanya.

"... Apa isinya?"

Oh.. dia berhasil.

"Seperti kemarin lusa. Karena sepertinya kau menyukainya, jadi aku bawakan lagi."

Tobio mengeluarkan seluruh tubuhnya dari dalam. Bocah itu terlihat memakai celana pendek biru dan kaos polos berwarna hitam. Setelah beberapa lama kenal dengan Tobio, Hinata baru sadar. Untuk seumuran bocah 10 tahun, Tobio tergolong tinggi. Sepertinya bocah itu akan segera menyusul tinggi Hinata sebentar lagi. Hinata sedikit sebal pada dirinya sendiri yang sudah terhenti pertumbuhannya pada angka 168 cm.

Bocah di depannya kembali menyambar kantung yang di pegang Hinata, tetapi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Cerah wajahnya muncul kembali setelah memeriksa isi kantung tersebut. Tapi hanya sesaat, karena kemudian ia memandang Hinata curiga.

"Kau menyogokku kan?" Tuduhnya.

"Ha?" Hinata jelas saja kaget, "Menyogok bagaimana?"

"Kau sengaja menyogokku dengan makanan ini agar nanti aku mau mendengarkanmu."

"Ah- ti-tidak. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Lalu buat apa kau membelikan ku ini semua?"

Hinata berpura-pura mengeluh dan menggaruk-garuk kepala keheranan, sementara kepalanya sedang berjuang sekuat tenaga mencari alasan.

"Kau ini, bisa tidak sih, tidak mencurigai orang lain?" Hinata berkacak pinggang.

"Lalu apa maumu?!" Tobio agak membentak.

" Itu.." Sepertinya Tuhan sedang berbaik hati dan memberikannya ide waktu itu juga. "Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku setiap ke makam itu mengujungi siapa?"

Tobio tidak menjawab. Hinata kembali meneruskan kalimatnya,

"Aku tahu benar rasanya kehilangan orang tua... yaaa.. walaupun belum keduanya. Tapi aku tahu betapa pedihnya perasaanmu. Dulu aku juga pernah merasakannya saat Ayahku meninggal. Aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, karena aku tidak kau sedih berlarut-larut seperti yang kurasakan dulu. Itu saja."

Tobio tampak sedikit berpikir, "... benar hanya itu? Kau tidak bohong'kan?"

"Ya... aku tidak memaksamu percaya sih. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya."

Setelah terdiam sesaat, bocah itu memalingkan muka. Hinata bisa memastikan kalau itu merupakan bentuk reaksi dari penerimaanya atas alasan yang diutarakan Hinata. Hinata lega.

"Ya sudah." Bocah itu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Dia memandang Hinata sesaat sebelum menutup pintu. Hinata membalas pandangannya dengan senyum. Dan, Blaam! Pintu pun ditutup dengan segera.

"Ah! Hei... Tobio?" Hinata terkejut melihat pintu di depannya kembali tertutup tanpa sempat ia mencegahnya. "Aku akan kembali lagi!"

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Kapan?" Terdengar samar suara pertanyaan di balik pintu.

"Tiga hari lagi, seperti kemarin!"

"Terserah..."

Senyum lebar mengembang di wajah Hinata. Ia telah selangkah lebih dekat dengan Tobio. Meskipun ia harus terus-terusan bolak-balik dari apartemen ke rumah Tobio yang jaraknya sekitar satu jam perjalanan, ia dengan senang hati melakukannya jika hasilnya seperti sekarang ini. Rasa lelah yang tadi ia rasakan di kantor mendadak hilang karena sambutan 'hangat' dari sang bocah. Hinata pulang dengan riang.

.

.

.

(Tiga hari selanjutnya)

Hinata berlari-lari kecil dengan jaketnya yang ia gunakan sebagai payung. Gerimis sudah membasahi setengah tubuhnya sejak ia turun dari minibus. Begitu sampai di rumah Tobio, Hinata dengan cepat memencet bel pintu rumah itu.

"Tobiooo!"

Agak lama Hinata menunggu sampai si bocah itu membukakan pintu.

"Kau lama sekali." Kalimat pertama muncul dari bibir Tobio.

Hinata terkisap, "Eh? Kau menungguku?"

Bocah itu terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hinata. Terlihat jelas sekali di wajahnya kalau ia menyesali protesnya barusan. Ia memalingkan muka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memunculkan semburat merah.

"Ti-tidak! Siapa bilang?"

"Lalu?"

"A-aku.." Dia tampak bingung mencari jawaban, "Aku menunggu makanan yang kau bawa! Bukannya menunggumu, jangan sok kau!"

Hinata terpaksa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah kikuk bocah yang ada di depannya. Ia memberikan makanan di tangannya. Seperti biasa, Tobio memeriksa isinya. Tapi kali ini keningnya sedikit mengkerut menyaksikan bentuk baru di antara kare instan dan susu kotak yang biasa dibawa Hinata.

"Aku menambahkan bakpao daging." Hinata menerangkan sebelum bocah itu bertanya.

"Bakpao daging?"

Hinata mengangguk mantab, "Yaaa... aku tidak tahu kau menyukainya atau tidak. Tapi karena menurutku dan orang-orang yang sudah mencobanya enak, jadi kupikir kau akan menyukainya nanti."

Tobio mengeluarkan bakpao itu dari kantung plastik dan memeriksanya. Lalu membuka dan menggigitnya sedikit. Bola matanya melebar saat mulutnya sudah bergerak mengunyah.

"Enak?"

Tobio tidak mengangguk, juga tidak menggeleng. Dia hanya melirik Hinata.

"Aku tidak membencinya." Jawabnya pelan.

Hinata tersenyum sumringah. Baginya, itu artinya 'enak sekali!'

"Ya sudah." Si Tobio mendadak mundur dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Ah, hei!"

Blaam! Pintu tertutup dengan agak keras. Pundak Hinata berjengit kaget.

"Hei Tobio! Paling tidak ijinkan aku masuk!" Hinata mengetuk pintu di depannya beberapa kali.

"Berisik!" Terdengar protes dari dalam. "Pulang sana!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa aku kehujanan begini?!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata kembali menggerutu.

"Kau ini, padahal aku sudah jauh-jauh dari apartemen ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu."

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Dari awal tidak ada yang menyuruhmu ke sini!" Tobio kembali membantah.

Hinata mengumpat dalam hati, _Sikapmu itu yang memaksaku ke sini dasar bocaaah!_

Hinata menghela napas. Badannya terlalu lelah untuk digunakan berdebat lebih lanjut. Setelah agak lama memikirkan kemana selanjutnya ia akan berteduh, Hinata berpamitan.

"Tobio, aku tidak bisa datang tiga hari ke depan."

Agak lama Hinata menunggu, setelah itu terdengar suara agak pelan dari dalam.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ada lembur seminggu ini. Aku baru bisa datang minggu depan."

"... Terserah."

Hinata pun segera pamit dan bersiap menembus hujan. Ia akan berkunjung ke rumah kerabat Tobio sejenak sampai hujan agak reda. Meskipun bisa dibilang rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh dari wilayah rumah Tobio, ia akan tetap basah kuyup kalau ke sana. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain meminta berteduh di rumah orang yang ia kenal. Ia tak mau ambil resiko sakit keesokan harinya.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata bergerak, suara pintu di dekatnya kembali terdengar.

"Hinata!"

Hinata terkejut dan menoleh. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlempar ke arahnya dan dengan reflek ia menangkap benda itu. Ia melihat benda yang dilempar Tobio padanya. Bakpao daging.

"Yang satu itu untukmu."

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan sudah memberikannya untukmu?"

"Kau sendiri yang tadi merengek kehujanan kan? Ya sudah!" Tobio kembali membanting pintu rumahnya.

"Ah!" Hinata tersenyum lebar sekali. Senang mendapat pemberian itu dari Tobio, sedikit banyak ia terkejut karena Tobio mau berbagi makanan dengannya.

Dan paling membuatnya senang adalah karena untuk pertama kalinya, Tobio memanggil namanya.

"Terima kasih!"

.

.

.

.

.

(seminggu kemudian)

Hinata memandang luar jendela minibus, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Ia membuang semua beban kantor yang terus meracuni otaknya seminggu terakhir dalam hela nafas itu. Akhirnya lemburnya selesai. Seperti minggu sebelumnya, ia langsung berangkat menuju daerah rumah Tobio saat itu juga. Sebenarnya ia ingin sedikit beristirahat sejenak, tapi memikirkan reaksi si bocah bermata blueberry yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya itu lebih menarik baginya.

"Dia pasti akan senang melihatku. Tapi tetap sok jaim seperti biasa. Pura-pura cuek." Hinata senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihat kantong makanan yang ditentengnya.

"Tapi... bagaimana caranya ya agar aku bisa membujuknya tinggal di rumah kerabatnya? Bahkan masuk ke rumahnya saja aku belum bisa."

Hinata memandang ke atas atap minibus.

Berpikir.

Membayangkan keberhasilannya membujuk Tobio untuk tinggal bersama kerabatnya dengan keadaannya sekarang sungguh sangat jauh baginya. Sekelebat keraguan muncul, dan itu adalah hal yang wajar. Karena Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau Tobio akan menurut meskipun misal yang menyuruhnya adalah Ibunya sendiri.

Membayangkan Ibu Tobio, Hinata jadi sedikit penasaran. Kira-kira cara apa yang wanita itu gunakan selama ini hingga Tobio begitu menurut padanya? Apa itu terjadi secara otomatis karena ia adalah Ibu Tobio?

Pikiran Hinata terhisap sebentar oleh ingatannya saat Ibu Tobio mengelus kepala si bocah. Sembari menerka kalau-kalau ada cara khusus yang diberikan sang Ibu agar Tobio mau mematuhinya. Walaupun Hinata tidak terlalu yakin akan berhasil, mengingat kedudukannya yang hanyalah 'orang luar'.

Begitu sadar, minibus yang ditumpanginya sudah sampai di tempat pemberhentiannya. Sebelum turun, Hinata menutup mata sebentar. Mengatupkan doa.

 _Nyonya Kageyama, bantu aku_

Seperti biasa, ia langsung berlari-lari kecil menuju rumah yang mempunyai pagar berwarna biru dan bertuliskan kanji 'Kageyama' yang ada sekitar 10 menit jauhnya dari tempatnya turun dari minibus itu _._ Hinata langsung memencet tombol itu tidak sabar. Sepertinya justru malah dia sendiri yang kegirangan karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu Tobio.

"Tobioooo. Ini aku, Hinataa!"

Hinata berdendang kecil sambil menunggu. Ia mengangkat kantong makanan yang dibawanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

 _Dia pasti akan senang aku bawakan bakpao daging lagi._

Agak lama ia menunggu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

 _Loh?_

"Tobiooo?"

Ia mencoba menunggu lagi.

"Tidak dengar? Tidur?"

Ia mencoba memencet bel pintunya lagi.

"Tobioooooo?! Ini aku, Hinata!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kali ini Hinata memencet belnya berkali-kali. Keningnya mengkerut tajam. Rasa khawatir langsung menyerangnya.

"Tobiooooo?"

Hinata mencoba terus bersabar dan menunggu jawaban. Tapi jawaban yang diinginkannya tidak ada. Bahkan suara kaki kecil yang biasanya terdengar setelah ia mengetuk pintu pun mendadak menghilang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan terbuka. Kesabaran Hinata habis. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencari seseorang yang bisa ia tanyai. Dan ia menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya di taman sebuah rumah di samping rumah Tobio.

Hinata segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Permisi.."

"Iya? Siapa ya?" Wanita yang terlihat sedang duduk santai itu menoleh dan berdiri. Keningnya mengkerut sedikit melihat wajah yang asing baginya.

"Anoo..." Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepala sebentar. "Saya kerabat keluarga Kageyama. Maaf, Tobio-nya kemana ya? Barangkali Ibu tahu?"

"Eh? Tobio-kun? Bukannya dia ada di dalam?" Ia balik bertanya

" Tapi daritadi saya sudah memencet bel pintu dan memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban."

Wanita yang ada di hadapannya memegang pipinya, "Loh..., saya tidak melihat dia keluar rumah sama sekali. Ah.. tapi barangkali saya saja yang tidak melihatnya. Mungkin dia keluar sewaktu saya sedang tidak ada di rumah barusan."

"Oh.. begitu." Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya. "Mungkin dia keluar bersama kerabatnya."

Wanita itu mengkerutkan kening "Tidak, kerabatnya semuanya ada di rumah kok."

"Bagaimana Anda tahu?"

"Saya barusan bertamu sebentar ke sana. Dan saya melihat semua anggota keluarganya."

"He?"

"Mungkin dia keluar rumah sendirian."

Perkataan wanita yang ada di hadapannya membuat kepala Hinata menjelajah dengan cepat.

 _Tobio? Kemana kira-kira dia akan pergi kalau dia keluar sendirian? Makam Ibunya? Kalau iya harusnya aku melihatnya tadi sewaktu lewat sana. Lagipula ini sudah malam._

Mata Hinata bertemu dengan kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

 _Dan lagi... dia tidak mungkin lupa dengan kare dan susu yang sudah kujanjikan, bukan?_

Hinata melihat ke arah rumah itu lagi. Otak dan batinnya mengalami pergolakkan. Otaknya ingin membenarkan ucapan wanita di hadapannya. Tapi batinnya mengatakan kalau Tobio ada di dalam. Bukannya ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Tobio tidak akan keluar rumah sendirian, bukan. Dia masih bisa membayangkannya, dan itu hal yang normal. Tapi hatinya berteriak keras kalau Tobio masih ada di rumah itu.

 _Tapi kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilanku?_

"Ah.. Anda mau masuk? Ehm... Tuan..."

"Ah, saya Hinata."

"Oh, Hinata-kun mau masuk? Sambil menunggu Tobio-kun barangkali."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Tidak terima kasih. Saya akan kembali memeriksanya ke sana."

"Oh..." Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum lumrah. "Baik kalau begitu, nanti kalau ingin menunggu Tobio-kun di sini silahkan datang lagi."

Hinata menunduk sopan dan kembali ke rumah Tobio.

Ia mencoba memencet bel pintu rumah itu dan menunggu tiga kali berturut-turut. Hinata menggigit bibirnya bawahnya kesal.

Dan memang tidak ada jawaban.

Kesabaran Hinata sampai pada puncaknya. Ia memutar ke samping rumah itu dan mencari-cari jendela. Berharap ada cela yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengintip ke dalam.

Sepertinya Tuhan kembali berbaik hati padanya. Bukan hanya cela yang ia temukan, tapi sebuah jendela yang masih terbuka. Hinata segera berlari dan menengok dari ke dalam.

"Tobi..."

Sebuah pemandangan tak enak menyapa matanya dan membuat suara Hinata terpaksa berhenti.

Barang – barang rumah itu tergeletak tidak beraturan. Seperti sebuah rumah yang tidak terurus. Tumpukkan piring di tempat cucian dan peralatan masak yang tersebar ke penjuru dapur. Bahkan terlihat tumpukkan baju di pojok ruang yang sudah menggunung. Hinata harus menahan nafas sedikit karena di dekatnya ada tempat sampah yang sepertinya sudah tidak pernah terbuang sejak meninggalnya Ibu Tobio.

"...Astaga..."

Lalu, matanya melebar melihat sepasang kaki kecil di samping pintu ruangan tersebut.

"TOBIO?!"

Jantung Hinata hampir berhenti berdetak. Ia kembali berteriak.

"Tobio! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Hei!"

Samar ia melihat kaki kecil itu bergerak sedikit.

"Ah! Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan masuk!"

Ia langsung berlari kembali ke depan menuju pintu. Ia kebingungan.

 _Apa? Dia kenapa?! Apa yang terjadi?!_

Hinata mencoba memutar gagang pintu. Sesuai dugaannya. Pintu itu terkunci. Ia memutar-mutar gagang pintu itu dengan paksa. Tidak terbuka. Di putar-putarnya lagi. Tetap tidak bisa.

"Sial!"

Hinata mendobrak pintunya dengan pundak.

Brakk! Brak!

Tidak terbuka juga.

"Tobio!"

Hinata mendobraknya lagi beberapa kali. Tapi pintu di depannya bersikeras untuk diam. Yang tersisa hanya pundak Hinata yang sakit.

"A-ada apa Hinata-kun?!" Sepertinya wanita yang ada di sebelah rumah terkejut dengan suara ribut-ribut yang dibuat Hinata.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi saya melihat Tobio tergeletak di dalam."

"A-apa?!"

Mata Hinata melebar penuh harap saat ada seorang pemuda yang mendekati wanita itu dari belakang. "Ada apa, Ibu?"

"AH! Tolong bantu saya mendobrak pintu ini, saya mohon!"

"Eh?!" Lelaki dengan badan lumayan kekar itu terkejut mendengar permintaan Hinata.

"Katanya Tobio-kun pingsan di dalam rumah dan pintunya terkunci." Wanita yang dipanggilnya sebagai 'ibu' itu menjawab, "Bantu dia, Hajime!"

"Eh? Ba-baik!"

Dengan segera pemuda itu mendekat dan dia bersiap di samping Hinata.

"Hitung sampai tiga!"

"Baik!" Hinata menurut dan ikut bersiap.

"Satu, dua, tiga!" Keduanya berteriak bersamaan dan mendobrak pintu bersamaan juga.

Brak!

Percobaan pertama tidak berhasil.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

Brak!

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

Brak! Pintu itu sedikit tergoyang. Usaha mereka mulai menunjukkan hasil.

"Sekali lagi! Lebih keras!"

"Baik!"

Mereka sama-sama mengerahkan seluruh tenaga mereka.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

Dan

Braak! Pintu pun terbuka, keduanya hampir saja terjungkal ke depan.

Hinata segera bangkit lagi. Tepat lurus sekitar tujuh meter di depannya, Tobio tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Itu dia!"

"Tobio!"

Hinata berlari mendekati bocah itu. Dia mengangkat badan Tobio. Rasa panas dan lembab menyerang tangan Hinata secara bersamaan.

"Astaga!" Hinata memegang kening dan leher Tobio bergantian. "Panas sekali!"

"Dia demam?!" Pemuda yang bernama Hajime itu bertanya dan ikut memeriksa kepala Tobio.

"Iya, panas sekali badannya." Keduanya melihat mata itu tertutup lemas dan nafasnya naik turun dengan pendek. Keringat mengucur dari keningnya.

Pemuda itu berdiri, "Bawa dia ke rumah, akan kupanggilkan dokter. Jangan di rumah ini, rumah ini kotor sekali."

Hinata mengangguk sambil melihat sekeliling rumah itu. Benar, tidak hanya dapur saja yang berantakan, tapi seluruh isi rumah itu tidak beraturan sama sekali. Batin Hinata sakit saat membayangkan Tobio tinggal di rumah sekotor ini selama ini.

Sebuah pergerakan halus dari tubuh kecil di pangkuannya membuat Hinata menoleh. Mata biru itu membuka sedikit. Hinata tersenyum memegang pipi Tobio.

"Tobio. Ini, aku. Hinata. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sebelah. Tadi Hajime-kun sudah memanggil dokter."

Mata itu terdiam agak lama, lalu kembali tertutup. Hinata mengangkat Tobio dan membawanya keluar. Di luar si wanita tetangga sudah menyambutnya.

"Bawa dia ke rumah. Saya akan menelpon kerabatnya."

"Baik, saya mohon bantuannya."

Di perjalanan menuju rumah kediaman yang bertuliskan kanji 'Iwaizumi' di depannya itu, Hinata bisa merasakan ada tangan mungil yang meremas kemejanya.

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

Notes:

Halooo.. akhirnya setelah satu bulan bisa nulis ini lagi wwwww.

Maaf agak panjang nunggunya ya. Ceritanya gajetot sekali hahahaha #tertawamiris.

Di part ini saya sengaja memfokuskan proses 'PDKT' nya Hinata pada Tobio. Agak susah ternyata menciptakan sifat 'kebanyakan jaim'nya Tobio. Ini pun saya nggak tau saya berhasil apa nggak :'D  
Tetangga Tobio adalah Iwaizumi. Apa saat sang ibu menyebutnya 'Hajime' itu kalian sudah langsung sadar? apa pas terakhir?

Doakan saya segera punya free time dan dapat melanjutkan cerita ini dengan lancar xD  
Terima Kasih sudah membaca part pertama dan part kedua ini \ :3 /


	3. Langkah Baru

Hinata menunggu sambil meremas tangannya. Ia khawatir. Tobio sedang ada di dalam ruangan dan dokter sedang memeriksanya. Memang kemungkinan hanya demam. Tapi apapun itu, Hinata tetap khawatir. Mungkin dia yang paling khawatir di antara semua orang yang sedang menunggu Tobio di ruangan itu. Kakinya bergerak-gerak mengetuk lantai tanpa henti. Ia sebenarnya sudah memaksakan diri untuk tenang. Tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi? Yang namanya khawatir ya khawatir.

"Ini klinik kenalanku."Mendadak Iwaizumi yang duduk di sebelahnya membuka suara, "Dia buka sekitar tiga tahun lalu."

"Oh... apa Haji-... Iwaizumi-san dan dia sudah kenal lama?" Hampir saja Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Hajime'. Hinata mengganti panggilan itu, ia merasa tidak enak sendiri.

"Kami teman dari kecil. Sampai sekarang."

"Oh..."

"Kau tidak usah khawatir seperti itu. Dia dokter yang professional. Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan karena dia temanku. Jujur saja, aku benci dia, dia menyebalkan. Tapi harus ku akui, dia benar-benar professional"

"Oh.. hahaha." Hinata mengangguk-angguk.

 _Katanya benci, tapi pertemanannya awet sampai sekarang ya?_ Batinnya

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau kerabat Tobio juga? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Ah..?" Hinata agak kaget, dengan setengah bingung dia menjawab, "Ahaha.. iya.. uhm.. tidak... "

"Yang mana yang benar?"

"Ehm.. Aku.. aku bukan kerabatnya. Tapi aku sempat mengenal Ibu Kageyama Yukari dan Tobio. Kami sering bertemu di pemakaman."

"Oh.. sudah lama?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Belum terlalu lama sih.. belum ada satu tahun yang lalu."

"Kalian sering bertemu?"

Kali ini Hinata mengangguk, "Kami sering mengobrol bertiga-.. uh.. aku dengan Nyonya Kageyama saja sih.. tapi Tobio selalu di sana."

"Lalu? Aku dengar kau menemui Tobio tiga hari sekali."

"Yaa.. entahlah. Begitu aku dengar kabar tentang meninggalnya beliau, aku langsung kepikiran dengan Tobio..."

"Lalu kau jadi sering-sering menemuinya begitu?"

"Begitulah.."

"Kau menyukai Yukari-san?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersentak," Kenapa mendadak tanya seperti itu?"

"Yah.. untuk urusan orang yang baru kenal selama belum genap setahun, kau cukup dekat juga. Sampai-sampai rela dari kantor ke sini tiga hari sekali."

Hinata segera menggeleng dengan cepat, "Ti-tidak... aku memang sempat berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi... tidak. Aku yakin tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku.. ... ehm... ettooo.. "

"Apa?"

"Aku..." Hinata melirik ke arah Iwaizumi sebentar, terlalu malu untuk meneruskan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menghindar, "Aku.. mungkin... lebih tertarik pada To-"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Hinata dan seluruh orang di sana berdiri begitu seorang dokter yang berbadan tinggi dan berwajah rupawan keluar dari ruangan.

Iwaizumi dan Hinata yang lebih dahulu mendekati dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tobio, Oikawa?"

 **A Small Blueberry**

 **Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi**

 **Main Characters : Hinata Shouyou and Shota!Kageyama Tobio**

 **Warning : Typos, ooc kejauhan, cerita gaje, beberapa original character pendukung, dll.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu rumahnya terbuka. Natsu, adik perempuannya muncul dari balik pintu dengan menggunakan piyama biru muda dan sandal tidur. Ponsel yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk mengangkat telpon dari kakaknya masih ada di genggamannya. Ia menyambut kakak laki-lakinya dengan senyum.

"Kakak?"

"Ibu sudah tidur?"

"Sudah."

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu. Aku tidak enak kalau menelpon ke telepon rumah. Nanti malah Ibu yang bangun."

Natsu menggeleng, "Aku belum tidur kok. Selamat datang."

Senyum mengembang di wajah Hinata,"Aku pulang."

Hinata masuk. Ia melepas sepatu serta menggantungkan jas yang dipakainya dengan setengah serampangan. Tas kerjanya juga ia lempar begitu saja di atas meja. Natsu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kenapa sampai hampir tengah malam begini? Ini sudah setengah 12 loh."

Hinata baru menjawab setelah pantatnya terhempas di atas sofa, " Tobio, anak yang sering kuceritakan padamu..."

"Hmm? Kenapa dengan dia?" Natsu menangguk dan duduk mengikuti sang kakak yang sedang melepas lelah.

"Dia masuk rumah sakit. Harus di opname."

"EHHH?!" Teriakan itu cukup kencang, sampai-sampai keduanya kaget sendiri dan Hinata segera menutup mulut adiknya dan mengisyaratkan untuk diam.

"Sssst! Nanti Ibu bangun."

Gadis kelas 2 SMA itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti sambil berkedip. Sang kakak pun segera melepas tangannya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Seisi rumahnya berantakan, penuh debu dan kotoran di mana-mana. Makanan sisa, sampah, benda-benda bekas pakai yang tidak tercuci. Ia tinggal di rumah dengan kondisi seperti itu tanpa ada yang membersihkannya. Tentu saja ia langsung terkena demam dan infeksi bakteri."

Bola mata berwarna orange tua itu melebar mendengar penjelasan sang kakak. Ia mendekatkan kepalanya, "Hah? Kok bisa? Memangnya tidak ada yang membersihkannya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya ke sana tiga hari sekali. Dan selama itu aku belum berhasil masuk ke dalam rumahnya."

"Bukannya Kakak bilang dia ada kerabat yang juga memberikan keperluannya sehari-hari? Apa mereka tidak membersikan rumah itu sekalian?!"

"Harusnya seperti itu. Tapi mereka tadi baru bilang padaku kalau Tobio sama sekali tidak mengijinkan mereka masuk ke rumahnya. Dia selalu bilang kalau dia sudah membersihkan semuanya sendiri." Nada suara Hinata meninggi. Raut mukanya menunjukkan sebuah emosi yang tertahan "Aku ingin marah sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa."

"Memangnya Tobio setertutup itu, Kak?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Aku tahu seperti apa Tobio itu, makanya aku tidak bisa marah kepada kerabatnya."

"Kakak marah pada Tobio sendiri?"

Hinata melirik adiknya lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menimang-nimang "Mungkin... tapi aku tidak bisa marah padanya."

Natsu menjauhkan badannya kembali sambil menggumam. Sang Kakak terlihat masih gusar. Ia ingin menanyakan banyak hal tapi sepertinya kakaknya sudah lelah. Dan itu benar. Hinata memang lelah, lebih tepatnya _terlalu_ lelah. Ia ingin langsung tidur, tapi perutnya sedang menagih untuk diisi. Ia baru ingat ia belum makan sejak pulang dari kantornya.

"Hei, Natsu."

"Hm?"

"Masih ada makanan tidak?"

"Kakak lapar?"

"Iya."

"Kalau nasi masih ada. Akan ku buatkan lauk." Natsu berdiri dan menaruh ponselnya.

Hinata kaget mendengar jawaban itu. Sambil menyesali pertanyaannya, ia menahan tangan Natsu "Eh.. tidak, tidak usah. Ini sudah malam, kau tidurlah."

Natsu tersenyum, "Besok minggu Kak. Tidak masalah."

"Tapi aku ju-" Belum selesai Hinata bicara, Natsu sudah menahan bibir Hinata dengan telunjuk.

"Kakak itu kelelahan dan lapar, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu itu walaupun Kakak tidak mengatakannya. Wajah Kakak agak pucat, Kakak harus tahu itu. Sekarang Kakak ganti baju, akan kusiapkan makanan."

Natsu melepas pegangan kakaknya dan menuju dapur. Hinata mengeluh lemas. Sekarang Natsu mengatakan hal itu, ia sadar kalau memang tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah bahkan hanya untuk mengangkat kepala agak lama. Setelah ia menyusul Natsu ke dapur, Ia duduk dan menjatuhkan surai orangenya begitu saja di atas meja.

Hinata kembali melepaskan udara panjang dari mulutnya. Meski matanya terfokus ke arah adik perempuannya yang kini sedang mengambil sesuatu dari kulkas, sepertinya pikirannya tidak bisa dia hentikan untuk terus menjelajah. Memikirkan sesuatu yang beberapa hari ini sedikit mengganjal hatinya. Terlalu lelah untuk memikirkan semuanya sendiri, ia pun membiarkan dirinya bertanya.

"Hei Natsu."

"Ya?" Natsu menjawab tanpa menoleh. Gadis itu menyibukan diri pada pisau dan kubis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Aku boleh minta pendapatmu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Tobio."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku sering bercerita padamu tentang Tobio'kan? Apa menurutmu ... dia terlalu keras kepala?"

Kepala berkuncir belakang itu berputar, "Kenapa mendadak menanyakan hal itu? Bukannya kakak sendiri yang dari awal bilang kalau dia memang keras kepala?"

"Tidak.. hanya saja.. aku agak sedikit merasa aneh."

"Aneh?"

Hinata mengangkat kepala dan menggumam, "Tobio memang keras kepala. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak sebodoh itu sampai-sampai membiarkan dirinya tidak terurus sampai seperti itu."

Natsu kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. Suara benturan pisau dengan tatakan kembali terdengar"Maksud kakak, dia punya alasan tersendiri begitu?"

"Begitulah." Hinata bangkit karena haus, ia berjalan mendekati kulkas dan mengambil minuman. "Aku sudah beberapa kali ke rumahnya, dan... aku berhasil mendekatinya. Yaah.. walaupun sedikit. Dan memang agak susah. Tapi untuk ukuran _aku_ , yang merupakan 'orang lain', hasilnya sudah dibilang lumayan."

"Dan kakak mau bilang kalau seharusnya akan lebih mudah kalau kerabatnya yang melakukannya, begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, "Tapi ini malah sebaliknya. Aku yakin sekali kalau justru aku yang lebih dekat dengan Tobio sekarang, daripada kerabatnya."

"Aneh juga ya.."

"Menurutmu, kalau dia menolak sampai sebegitunya, kira-kira apa alasannya?"

Natsu berpikir sambil tetap memotong-motong kubisnya.

"Bisa jadi karena dia membenci kerabatnya."

"Alasannya?"

"Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Ibu Tobio."

"Misal?"

Natsu kembali berpikir. Sepertinya gadis itu menemukan sesuatu yang buruk dalam pikirannya. Hinata melihat gerakan memotong Natsu semakin lama semakin pelan. Dan akhirnya gerakan itu terhenti. Natsu memandang ke arahnya dengan kedua alis yang bertemu.

"Mereka... pernah melakukan sesuatu yang kejam pada Ibu Tobio dan Tobio melihat...-nya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah.. Itu dia."

Hinata yang baru sampai di klinik langsung disambut dengan Iwaizumi dan si Dokter -yang-kalau-tidak-salah-bernama- Oikawa di lorong. Ia melihat Iwaizumi melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk mendekat. Dan Hinata meresponnya dengan cepat.

"Ini Hinata."

"Oh.. jadi kau yang bernama 'Hinata'?" Dokter itu memandang dengan menyelidik saat Hinata sampai di depan mereka.

Hinata membungkuk badan sejenak,"A-ada apa?"

"Tobio sudah bangun," Iwaizumi menjawab.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tapi dia tidak mau makan."

Hinata hampir saja membiarkan mulutnya melebar gembira kalau saja kalimat kedua tidak diucapkan oleh Iwaizumi. Justru kini keningnya yang memberi reaksi, berkerut. "Eh?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya makan."

"Dia bandel sekali," Dokter Oikawa menyilangkan kedua tangannya sambil menunjukkan muka tidak suka.

"He?"

"Kalau ada pasien membandel, biasanya Oikawa yang turun tangan untuk menyuruhnya langsung. Biasanya para pasien itu takut dan makan. Tapi sepertinya Tobio tidak takut sama sekali dengan Oikawa."

"Ia malah meninju hidungku! Kau tahu, hidung dokter yang sudah merawatnya!" Si Dokter Oikawa menuding hidungnya sendiri sambil setengah berteriak, "Untung saja dia masih kecil, jadi tinjunya tidak terlalu sakit."

"Tapi kau berteriak kesakitan."

"Itu teriakan kaget, Iwa-chan!"

"La.. lalu.." Hinata agak kikuk sendiri melihat perbedaan antara kepribadian dengan penampilan dokter yang ada di depannya, "A-apa yang bisa ku lakukan..?"

Iwaizumi dan Oikawa berpandangan sejenak. Lalu Oikawa meneruskan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan dan pundaknya.

"'Hinata', 'Hinata', 'Hinata'."

"Eh?"

"Perintah apapun yang kami coba utarakan padanya, jawabannya selalu nama itu. 'Hinata'"

"Ma.. maksudnya?" Hinata sedikit bingung dengan kalimat itu. Ia melempar pandangannya pada Iwaizumi, meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Oikawa. Apapun yang kami katakan padanya, dia cuma menjawab dengan namamu. Tidak hanya aku dan Oikawa saja. Semua orang, semua permintaan. Kami sudah mencobanya tapi jawabannya selalu sama. _Namamu_. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar ingin kau di sana."

"Ya-yang benar sa-,,," Semburat merah menyebar dengan cepat di muka Hinata setelah ia berhasil meresapi penjelasan yang diberikan Iwaizumi. Hinata juga tidak melihat ada raut muka 'bercanda' pada kedua pria tinggi di depannya. Ia langsung gugup dan berpamitan pada kedua orang itu.

"Ba-baik.. kalau begitu aku permisi..."

Kedua pria itu secara reflek membuka jalan saat Hinata menerobos di antara mereka. Hinata berlari kecil sambil menggigit bibirnya, batinnya bertanya-tanya.

 _Apa maksudnya itu, bocah bodoh? Kau membuatku malu saja._

Sampai di depan kamar rawat inap Tobio, Hinata membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan. Pemandangan pertama yang menyambutnya setelah ia masuk adalah bibi dan paman Tobio yang juga menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah Hina-.."

Hampir saja si Bibi memanggil namanya kalau saja Hinata tidak segera menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir. Suami istri itu menurut dan diam. Mereka mempersilahkan Hinata melihat Tobio.

Seperti yang diinginkan Hinata, bocah itu tidak tahu kalau ia sudah ada di sana. Bocah itu berbaring memunggungi mereka dengan selimut yang menutupi badannya sampai telinga. Sang Bibi membawa makanan dari klinik di kedua tangannya. Hinata juga melihat ada potongan buah apel yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas piring. Buah apel itu sudah berwarna kekuningan karena terkena udara.

Hinata memandang sang Bibi. Ia mengisyaratkan wanita itu untuk kembali berbicara pada Tobio.

"Tobio, ayo makan.."

"Hinata."

Pundak Hinata berjengit. Meski ia sudah tahu tentang jawaban itu dari Iwaizumi dan Oikawa, ia tetap kaget saat mendengarnya sendiri. Mukanya kembali memerah.

"Sedikit saja, kau belum makan dari tadi."

"Hinata."

"Kalau kau begini terus, kau tidak akan cepat sembuh.."

"Hinata!"

Kening wanita itu mulai mengkerut, "Tobio, kau harus makan!"

"HINATAA!"

Suara Tobio meninggi secara spontan. Tak pelak ketiga orang dewasa yang ada di sekelilingnya terkejut. Wanita paruh baya itu mendengus lelah. Ia menyerah. Sambil mengangkat makanan di tangannya, dengan pelan ia menggeleng pada Hinata. Hinata mengusap mukanya yang memerah padam. Bocah di depannya benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan kata. Heran bercampur malu.

Hinata menerima makanan yang diberikan pada sang Bibi. Kedua orang itu pun berpamitan tanpa suara. Setelah keduanya pergi, kini hanya tinggal dia dan Tobio. Bocah berambut hitam pekat itu masih belum menyadari kehadirannya. Hinata membiarkan suara berderit kursi yang ditariknya terdengar. Bocah itu bergerak sedikit lebih meringkuk. Seolah ia sedang bersiap melawan paksaan berupa apapun.

Hinata mengeluarkan suara seperti menyiapkan makanan pada sendok agar siap dilahap. Makanan yang ada di sana sudah mendingin. Tapi Hinata tidak mempedulikan hal itu lagi.

Hinata mengangkat sendok yang sudah berisi makanan mendekati Tobio.

"Makan, Tobio."

"Hina-"

Dengan segera, suara itu membeku di tengah-tengah. Ia langsung melonjak duduk dan menoleh ke arah Hinata. Mata birunya membola menunjukkan keterkejutan yang besar.

"Se-se-sejak..." warna merah meledak dengan cepat di muka Tobio. Dia gemetaran.

"Aku sudah di sini dari tadi."

Rona merah di muka Tobio bertambah. Ia masih kaget bercampur malu. Suaranya terputus-putus seolah dia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Hinata menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memprotes.

"'Hinata', 'Hinata'. Apa-apaan itu? Bocah aneh."

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?!"

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, " _Kau_ yang memanggilku dari tadi."

Kedua baris gigi Tobio bertemu. Ia kembali membanting tubuhnya memunggungi Hinata sambil menutup badannya dengan selimut sampai kepala. Ia membentak dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Pergi sana!"

"Hee?" Hinata menurunkan sendoknya lagi, "Kau menyebut namaku berulang-ulang dari tadi. Sekarang kau menyuruhku pergi begitu saja?"

"Kalau aku bilang pergi ya pergi!"

"Ogah."

"Pergi!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggil namaku berkali-kali begitu?"

Agak lama dia menjawab, berpikir sepertinya "..I-itu supaya mereka berhenti memerintahku saja!"

"Hah? Memakai nama orang seenaknya, itu curang namanya."

"Jangan banyak kom—" ia kembali melonjak duduk.

Pergerakan Tobio terhenti. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berputar dan pandangannya buram. Ia oleng ke samping. Hinata terkejut dan langsung berdiri menahan badan Tobio.

"Tobio?!"

Bocah itu lunglai di atas lengan Hinata. Ia meringis kesakitan merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Penglihatannya menghitam beberapa saat. Sepertinya Ia bangun terlalu cepat di kondisinya yang sedang buruk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

Dia tidak menjawab, juga enggan menjawab. Ia masih berusaha untuk menenangkan kepalanya. Rintihan kecil terus keluar dari mulutnya. Hinata sendiri sama sekali belum bergerak dari posisinya semula. Ia sengaja membiarkan posisi mereka seperti itu sampai badan Tobio beradaptasi. Setelah Tobio agak tenang, barulah Hinata membimbing kepala hitam itu untuk kembali berbaring.

"Badanmu masih lemah. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" Protes Hinata, "Lihat sendiri 'kan? Ini akibatnya kalau kau tidak mau makan."

Setelah melirik Hinata sebentar, kepala itu berpaling menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hinata. "Berisik...".

"Kau tidak ingin sembuh?"

Bocah itu tidak menjawab. Hinata menghela nafas.

"Baik, ku ganti pertanyaanku. Kau mau merasa pusing seperti tadi terus-menerus?"

Pundak Tobio bergerak sedikit. Rupanya Hinata sudah menggunakan kata yang tepat, ia terpengaruh oleh kalimat itu.

"Kau menyebalkan."

"Itu keahlianku."

"Keluarlah. Aku muak denganmu."

Hinata terdiam agak kaget. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak merasa sakit hati atau apapun. Karena dia tahu kalau kalimat itu sepenuhnya bohong.

"Aku baru mau keluar setelah kau makan."

Hinata mendengar Tobio berdecak kesal.

"Nasi itu sudah dingin, aku tidak mau memakannya!"

"Kalau aku menukarnya dengan yang hangat, apa ada jaminan kau akan memakannya?"

Kepala itu berputar. Manik mata blueberry itu akhirnya memandang Hinata dengan kecut. Raut mukanya menunjukkan kalau dia benar-benar heran dan kesal pada makhluk di depannya. Hinata menaikkan alisnya menunggu respon.

"Terserah apa maumu lah.. aku capek berdebat denganmu terus."Tobio kembali melempar pandangannya ke arah semula.

"Nah begitu dong, itu baru anak baik." Hinata bangkit dari duduknya "Tunggu sebentar, akan kuminta suster untuk menukarnya"

Hinata keluar dan mengabari suster yang ditemuinya di lorong rumah sakit. Akhirnya, Tobio bersedia makan (dengan lahap malah). Suster yang menjaganya sampai berterima kasih karena akhirnya dia bisa menyuntikan obatnya pada infus tanpa memikirkan kondisi Tobio.

Setelah Tobio makan, Hinata tidak keluar dari kamar itu. Ia sengaja menunggu sampai Tobio mengusirnya lagi. Tapi ternyata usiran itu mendadak menghilang. Tobio juga tidak protes sedikitpun karena Hinata melanggar ucapannya. Sampai waktu makan siang tiba, Hinata terus mengajak Tobio berbicara, dan berkali-kali bocah itu menjawab dengan jengkel. Meski begitu, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Tobio menikmati perdebatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Tobio keluar dari klinik. Berada di rumah sakit selama 5 hari sudah membuat tubuhnya muak dan akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk sembuh. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata langsung mengambil rencana itu menjenguk sepulang dari kantornya. Kerabat Tobio berkata bahwa mereka akan mencoba menawarkan Tobio untuk tinggal bersama mereka lagi. Kali ini mereka punya alasan yang lebih kuat untuk memaksa. Dan kali ini juga mereka meminta Hinata untuk turut serta secara langsung.

"Hinata-kun bisa ke sini 'bukan?" Suara Bibi Tobio di telpon terdengar begitu berharap.

"Apa harus hari ini? Apa tidak sebaiknya tunggu sampai dia benar-benar pulih dulu?" Hinata bertanya dengan agak ragu.

"Justru di saat begini malah lebih bagus. Dia sedang dalam kondisi lemah, dia akan lebih membutuhkan orang untuk merawatnya."

"Ohh.. begitu. Baik, saya akan membantu."

Hinata mematikan telpon dan menghela napas. Pertempuran yang sesungguhnya datang juga. Ia harus menyiapkan diri sekarang. Menyiapkan diri untuk dua kemungkinan, yang pertama ia berhasil dan Tobio tinggal dengan kerabatnya, atau yang kedua dia gagal dan Tobio berubah membencinya.

.

.

Jam kantor selesai sedikit lebih lambat daripada dugaannya. Hinata gagal sampai di kediaman kerabat Tobio sesuai janji. Terlebih, hujan menyambutnya dengan segera setelah dia turun dari bis.

 _Sial, kenapa hujan segala? Aku tidak bawa jaket tebal lagi._

Hinata mempercepat larinya ke arah rumah Tobio. Ia bisa melihat dari jauh jendela kaca rumah Tobio yang biasanya tertutup kini terbuka lebar. Saat dia sampai di depan pagar mendadak ada dia mendengar suara teriakan.

"Tobio! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Eh?"

Hinata melihat sesuatu melesat di depannya dan mereka bertabrakan. Hinata kaget dan menoleh. Itu Tobio. Dia terseok, hampir jatuh kalau saja dia tidak mampu mengendalikan keseimbangannya.

"To-Tobio? Maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Kau tak apa? _"_

Tobio mengangkat wajahnya. Dan sepertinya raut wajah Tobio saat itu adalah raut wajah yang paling dibenci Hinata selama hidupnya. Air matanya membasahi seluruh pipinya. Matanya membengkak dan memerah. Giginya beradu penuh emosi.

"A-ada.."

"Tobio! Tunggu!"

Bibi Tobio berlari dari dalam rumah. Melihat itu Tobio kembali berlari. Hinata yang kaget terlambat menghentikannya.

"Ah! Hei! Tobio!"

"Hinata-kun!" Bibi Tobio kini berlari ke arahnya, "Tolong kejar dia!"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Hinata langsung berlari mengejar Tobio yang kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tobioo!"

Hinata berlari dalam hujan deras. Rambut dan bajunya sudah basah total. Tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Hinata berlari berputar-putar mengelilingi kompleks, tapi sosok yang dicarinya tidak ada.

"Tobiooo! Kau dimanaa?! "

Di taman, tidak ada. Di sekeliling jalan raya, tidak ada. Jembatan, tidak ada. Hinata mulai kehabisan tenaga. Ia menopang kedua tangannya di atas lutut dan mengatur nafas. Belakang kepalanya sudah mulai pusing. Ia ingin berhenti sejenak tapi ia ingat kalau Tobio baru saja sembuh dari opnamenya.

 _Kemana dia? Bisa gawat kalau dia pingsan di jalan._

Hinaga mengusap mukanya yang basah karena hujan.

 _Kemana?_

 _Kemana dia kira-kira?_

Hinata sedang berdiri di perempatan jalan. Ia bingung harus mengambil jalan yang mana. Ia juga lupa jalan mana yang sudah dilaluinya tadi. Ia berpikir keras. Memikirkan kemana kira-kira bocah itu pergi.

Sampai akhirnya dia menyesali betapa bodohnya dia.

 _Ah. Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak terpikir dari tadi?!_

 _Pemakaman!_

Setelah mengumpulkan energinya lagi, Hinata berlari dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

.

Dan benar, Tobio memang di sana. Ia tengah berdiri mematung di antara makam kedua orang tuanya yang berdampingan. Hinata segera berlari mendekatinya.

"Tobio!"

Bocah itu tidak menoleh. Hinata berhenti dan memegang lengannya. Tapi dengan secepat kilat Tobio menepis tangan itu. Hinata tersentak.

"Ternyata kau sama saja dengan mereka." Tobio bersuara.

"Eh? Kau bicara apa?"

"Aku sudah tahu! Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Mereka sudah mengatakan semuanya! Kau juga ingin aku tinggal bersama mereka kan?! Kau juga sedang memaksaku untuk tinggal bersama mereka kan?! Selama ini kau mendekatiku agar aku menurut dan mau mendengarmu! Aku sudah tau semuanya!"

Bola mata itu menghujam langsung pada Hinata dengan penuh amarah. Hinata tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia kalah. Dia menghela napas, sudah tak ada gunanya mengelak.

"Ya...kau benar. Memang itu rencanaku..."

"Kau pembohong besar Hinata!" Tobio menghardiknya kencang.

"Tobio, dengarkan aku..." Hinata mencoba menggenggam pundak Tobio yang secara spontan juga langsung meronta.

"Lepas!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kenapa kau menolak sampai seperti ini?!"

"Lepas ku bilang! "

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!" Hinata terus memaksa memegangnya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Lepaskan aku pembohong!"

"Tobio!"

"Lepaas!"

"Jelaskan dulu kenap-!"

"MEREKA MEMBENCI IBU!" Tobio mendadak berteriak kencang, Hinata langsung kaget dan berhenti bergerak.

"KAU MENDENGARNYA?! AKU MELIHATNYA SENDIRI! BERKALI-KALI! IBU DIBENTAK, DITAMPAR, DI DORONG SAMPAI JATUH!"

Hinata membelalak mendengarnya. Ia terpaku.

"MEREKA MEMARAHI IBU ATAS KESALAHAN YANG SEHARUSNYA BUKAN DIA YANG MELAKUKANNYA! KENAPA IBU YANG DISALAHKAN?! MEMANGNYA APA SALAH IBU?! APA?!"

Tobio terduduk dan meremas kepalanya. Air matanya mengalir kencang. Pundaknya bergetar dan dia terisak-isak. Hinata kebingungan bercampur syok. Ia ingat, Natsu pernah menduga hal yang sama. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa Natsu kelewat batas memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau hal itu bisa benar-benar terjadi, tepat di depan matanya.

"Ka-katakan padaku, sejak kapan itu terjadi?"

"Sejak Ayah meninggal! Semula mereka baik! Tapi begitu hanya tinggal aku dan Ibu, semuanya berubah! Semuanya palsu! Bahkan Ibu juga yang disalahkan atas kecelakaan yang membuat Ayah meninggal!"

Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah dua kali lipat ketimbang sebelumnya. Ia menyesal setuju tanpa tau apa-apa.

"Dan kau menyuruhku tinggal bersama mereka!"

"Maaf.. aku tidak.."

"Aku benci padamu Hinata! Pergi kau dari sini!"

Tobio berdiri dan mendorongnya sampai Hinata mundur sedikit. Hinata hanya diam tak bereaksi, tapi juga tidak melawan. Dorongan itu terus berlanjut. Ia memukul-mukul Hinata mundur.

"Pergi! Pergi! Pergiiiii!"

Di pukulannya yang terakhir, ia melemas. Dan kini ia hanya terisak-isak sambil berdiri menaruh kepalanya di kemeja Hinata yang basah. Hati Hinata pedih melihatnya. Bocah di depannya sudah benar-benar kehilangan arah.

" _Tapi... dia adalah hal yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk membesarkannya."_

Kalimat dari Nyonya Kageyama muncul di kepalanya. Hinata masih ingat betul kalimat itu, juga ketulusan wajah sang Ibu pada saat itu. Begitu besar harapan sang Ibu pada anaknya. Tapi sayang, umur memisahkan mereka tanpa belas kasih. Berakhir begitu menyedihkan. Hinata menghela napas. Dia ingat dia dulu pernah menawarkan bantuan pada Ibu Tobio, dan wanita itu menolaknya.

 _Tapi kalau sekarang, Anda tak mungkin bisa menolaknya 'kan, Nyonya Kageyama?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Hei, Tobio..." Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil mencoba mengelus rambut bocah di depannya, "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Isakkannya terhenti. Kepala yang terus menunduk itu perlahan terangkat. Ia memandang Hinata. Bola mata blueberrynya melebar indah. Hinata tersenyum. Dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa itu adalah bola mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mencari informasi mengenai perselisihan yang terjadi di keluarga Kageyama diam-diam. Dia mendapatkannya dari Iwaizumi. Mereka bilang, memang semula pernikahan kedua orang tua Tobio bukanlah pernikahan yang oleh Bibi dan Paman Tobio. Mereka dari awal sudah mempunyai rasa tidak suka pada wanita itu. Entah alasannya apa, hanya keluarga Kageyama sendiri yang tahu. Tapi karena Kakek dan Nenek Tobio setuju, pernikahan itu tetap dilangsungkan. Dan setelah meninggalnya sang Ayah, pertengkaran sering terdengar sampai rumah Iwaizumi. Hampir setiap hari. Terkadang, sang Ibu sering terlihat mempunyai luka di wajahnya. Sebagai tetangga, keluarga Iwaizumi tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Mereka tidak berani ikut campur. Mereka hanya bisa membantu hal-hal kecil.

Begitu Hinata mendapatkan ijin dari keluarganya dan keluarga Kageyama, Hinata langsung mengurus perpindahan Tobio. Kediaman Tobio dijual, dan uangnya akan dipergunakan untuk membayar kebutuhan hidup dan sekolah Tobio. Hinata sempat menawarkan untuk membiarkan rumah itu tetap jadi milik Tobio, kalau-kalau nanti Tobio sudah berkeluarga. Tapi si kecil bermata blueberry itu menggeleng. Dia sudah terlalu enggan berada di sana lagi..

Dan hari ini, tiga hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Hinata dan Tobio pun mengangkut barang-barang Tobio ke apartemen Hinata.

"Belum sampai juga?" tanya Ibu Hinata di telpon.

"Hampir sampai kok. Paling lima menit lagi."

"Apa Tobio tidak muntah atau sebagainya?"

Hinata melirik bocah yang dimaksud. Bocah itu sedang antusias melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Tidak, dia baik-baik saja."

Ibunya terdengar menghela napas lega, "Aku takut dia tukang muntah seperti saat kau masih kecil."

Hinata berjengit, ia mendengar suara gadis perempuan tertawa keras di belakang Ibunya. Natsu, tentu saja.

"Ja-jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di samping Natsu dong, 'Ka-san!" protesnya malu.

Sang Ibu jadi ikut tertawa sebentar, "Ya sudah. Ingat, kalau perlu bantuan langsung bilang ke rumah ya?"

"Iya, iya."

"Kau akan mendaftarkannya di mana?"

"SD Akiyama. Kalau untuk SMP nanti, akan kubiarkan dia memilih sendiri."

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ah, kami sudah sampai." Hinata menegakkan punggungnya lalu menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit, "Pak, apartemen depan itu." Katanya pada sang supir.

Sang supir respon. Hinata kembali berbicara pada Ibunya, "Ya sudah, sampai nanti, 'Ka-san."

"Iya. Jaga diri kalian, sayang. "

Hinata mematikan ponsel dan mulai bersiap memakai ranselnya. Mereka pun menepi. Hinata dan Tobio turun dari mobil.

Hinata melihat ke arah Tobio. Mata bocah itu tidak berhenti memandang apartemen yang di depannya.

"Agak kecil sih, tapi lumayan 'kan?"

Tobio mengangguk tanpa suara. Dia terlihat suka dengan tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

"Maaf, Okyaku-sama*. Ini barangnya diturunkan di mana?" tanya sang Supir pengantar barang.

"Ah, di bisa bawakan ke atas? Ada di lantai dua kok. Kamar paling ujung. Nomor 10. Letakkan saja di depan pintunya, nanti saya bereskan sendiri."

Sang supir menurut dan segera menjalankan tugasnya. Hinata merenggangkan badannya. Hampir saja dia juga menyusul sang supir kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suaranya dipanggil dari jauh.

"Hinataaa!"

Keduanya spontan menoleh. Seorang laki-laki melambai dari seberang jalan mereka berdiri, ia ada di balik pagar kotak-kotak yang mengelilingi sebuah lapangan yang merupakan lapangan bola voli. Hinata dan Tobio juga bisa melihat banyak orang di belakangnya laki-laki berambut abu – abu itu.

"Sugawara-san!"

Sugawara keluar dari lapangan saat Hinata menyebrang mendatanginya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak datang latihan lagi. Jadi dia pindahan hari ini? " Katanya saat ia melihat ada seorang bocah berambut hitam mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Aahahaha." Hinata menoleh pada Tobio yang ada di sampingnya, "Iya, ini anak yang kumaksud. Namanya Tobio. Tobio, ini Sugawara-san."

"Halo." Sapa Sugawara sambil tersenyum. Tobio hanya membungkuk sedikit.

"Dia satu apartemen dengan kita, hanya saja dia ada di lantai tiga." Hinata menjelaskan.

Sugawara tersenyum, "Nanti kalau Hinata lembur dan kau kesepian, mainlah ke tempatku ya."

"Ahahahaha" Hinata menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Merepotkanmu lagi, Sugawara-san."

"Tak apa. Lagian aku juga bosan sendiri terus."

Lalu terdengar dentuman yang cukup keras dari arah lapangan. Ketiganya spontan menoleh. Di lapangan terlihat para pemain yang bersorak senang mendapat point.

"Spikenya Asahi-san benar-benar keras ya." Puji Hinata.

Sugawara mengangguk, "Katanya di adalah Ace di sekolahnya dulu."

"Waahh hebaat! Seolah kekuatannya tidak berkurang sama sekali sampai sekarang."

"Begitulah."

"Toss Sugawara-san juga bagus sampai sekarang. Waktu SMA dulu pasti lebih hebat." Hinata menerka.

"Kau ini berlebihan."

Hinata tertawa. Lalu ia kembali memperhatikan pertandingan di lapangan. Mereka bergerak-gerak dengan cepat. Dan dengan segera skor kedua tercipta. Kali ini dan Tanaka. Hinata kembali bersorak.

"Wahh! Straight langsung dari Tanaka-san!"

Sejurus kemudian Hinata menoleh ke arah Sugawara yang baru saja menyikut lengannya. Pria dengan tahi lalat di bawah matanya itu mengisyaratkan Hinata agar melihat ke arah bocah yang ada di sampingnya. Dan Hinata menemukan bocah itu melihat dengan antusias ke arah lapangan. Matanya melebar kagum saat point selanjutnya muncul. Sugawara dan Hinata berpandangan.

"Kau tertarik dengan Voli?" Sugawara menundukkan badannya.

"Eh?" Tobio terlihat terkejut. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya kembali memandang lapangan sambil sedikit malu-malu.

"Hinata juga pemain di tim kami loh. Dia Ace, malah."

"He?!" Tobio kembali menoleh mendengarnya. Lalu dia memandang Hinata dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jelas-jelas ada ejekan dalam pandangan itu.

"Apa-apaan tampangmu itu? Aku benar-benar pemain, tahu!" sergah Hinata jengkel.

Sugawara tertawa sebentar lalu kembali menunduk, "Ada yang kau kagumi di sana?"

Agak lama dia menatap Sugawara, lalu tangannya terangkat menunjuk ke arah lapangan. "Yang nomor 9."

"Ohh itu setter. Dia bertugas memberikan umpan untuk para spiker. Kau tertarik? Kalau kau tertarik, kau bisa bergabung dengan anak-anak di sini. Aku juga setter loh."

Tobio terdiam. Ia menoleh pelan ke arah Hinata, seolah meminta ijin. Hinata tersenyum dan berkacak pinggang.

"Baiklah, kita tambahkan peralatan voli ke daftar belanja."

.

.

.

.

Omake :

Tobio menutup botol minumannya setelah meminum isinya puas-puas. Pertandingan berhasil voli yang baru saja diikutinya baru saja dimenangkan. Dia duduk bersantai sambil mendengar timnya mengomentari kemampuan tim yang sudah mereka kalahkan.

"Kageyama-kun!" Yachi, manager timnya mendekat ke arahnya sambil menenteng sebuah tas kecil.

"Ada apa Yachi-san?"

"Anoo.." Yachi menumpu lututnya di lantai sambil memberikan tas itu "Ini..."

Kageyama mengintip ke dalam, lalu menghela nafas. Teman se timnya yang ikut melihat langsung berkomentar.

"Waahh! Kageyama, surat penggemarmu selalu banyak ya? SMA kita juga jadi lumayan terkenal gara-gara kau."

Tobio menggumam malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak terlihat tertarik begitu?"

"Aku memang tidak tertarik."

"Yaahh. Kau ini benar-benar tidak mensyukuri nikmat. Padahal kau enak jadi bisa memacari salah satu 'kan? Pilih yang paling cantik."

"Kalau tidak tertarik ya tidak tertarik." Tandasnya.

Temannya hanya menggeleng-geleng. Yachi memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa Kageyama-kun sudah punya orang yang disukai?"

Tobio membatu. Tepat. Reaksi yang kentara sekali. Kedua orang yang ada di depannya langsung mengeluarkan 'Ohh' panjang.

"Seperti apa orangnya? Apa dia cantik?" Tanya teman se timnya sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"Cantik apanya? Dia itu pendek, bodoh, berisik dan ceroboh." Tobio melepaskan tangan rekannya dan berdiri, "Aku mau ke toilet."

Kedua makhluk yang ada di depannya melihatnya dengan heran. Keduanya berpandangan dan mengangkat pundak masing-masing. Sementara di tempat lain, di sebuah kantor bagian marketing, ada Hinata yang mendadak menggigil kedinginan.

"Ada apa, Sho-chan?" tanya Izumin, rekan sekantornya.

"Eh... ti-tidak... hanya saja rasanya seperti ada yang mengejekku di suatu tempat."

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

Notes:

Halo pembaca yang budiman \ xD /

akhirnya selesai juga ya. Yeheee.

Akhirnya Si kecil Tobio mendapatkan tempat yang layak juga. yehee.

Semula saya hanya berniat memasukkan Iwaizumi saja. Eh karena banyak yg rikues Oikawa jadi akhirnya si dokter kuputuskan untuk diwakilkan Oikawa. (Semula sih niatnya hanya OC) Tapi sepertinya kepribadiannya lebih cocok dengan Oikawa ya emang haha.

Untuk typos, ooc, kegajean cerita, ya seperti biasanya lah ya. hahaha. Mohon di maklumi.

Sekian dari saya. Terima kasih sudah menantikan chapter2 ff ini.

RnR pls \ xD /


	4. Side Stories

**A Small Blueberry : Side Stories**

Original Story : Haikyuu! By Furudate Haruichi

Main Characters : worker!Hinata Shouyou & Shota!Kageyama Tobio

Warning : Typos, ooc kejauhan, cerita gaje, dll

Enjoy

.

.

.

.

" **Hinata Boge! Hinata Bogee!"**

Begitu mereka tinggal bersama, Hinata dan Tobio mengakrab secara alami. Walau sifat dingin Tobio tidak berubah, Hinata bisa melihat kalau bocah itu begitu menurut padanya. Kadang ada kalanya Hinata mendadak ingin bermanja-manja dengan Tobio. Itu hal yang wajar, mengingat Hinata sering kelelahan sepulang kerja, dan si manis satu itu selalu membuatnya gemas dengan tingkah sok jaimnya.

Seperti malam ini, Hinata mendadak meminta Tobio untuk tidur bersamanya. Hinata masuk kamar Tobio dengan membawa bantal.

"Mau apa kau?"

Hinata tersenyum sumringah.

"Aku boleh tidur di sini, ya?"

Tobio mempertemukan kedua alisnya, "Ha? Tidak boleh."

"Ayolah.."

"Memangnya apa maumu?"

"Aku cuma ingin tidur denganmu sekali-sekali ... Aku kesepian di kamar sendiri." Hinata memanyunkan bibir.

"Biasanya kau juga tidur sendiri 'kan?!"

"Justru karena sendiri terus, makanya aku kesepian. Ayolah... boleh ya? Boleh?"

"Tidak!" Tobio menjawab dengan ketus.

"Pelit ih..."

"Kalau tidak ya tidak!"

"Ayolah..." Hinata mendekat. Tobio melihat itu. Dia langsung berdiri dan mendorong Hinata keluar.

"Pergi!"

"Ehh?!" Hinata terpaksa mundur-mundur terkena dorongan dari Tobio, "Hei! Tunggu, Tobio! Hei!"

Hinata terdorong sampai keluar kembali dari kamar Tobio. Dengan cepat bocah itu membanting pintu sampai Hinata menutup mata kaget. Dengan nada kecewa Hinata mengetuk kembali pintu Tobio.

"Ah.. heii Tobiooo.. Kali ini sajaaa.."

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah.."

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak!"

Dari balik pintu, Hinata terdengar mengeluh. Kemudian bayangan kaki Hinata di bawah pintu terlihat menjauh. Pria 24 tahun itu menyerah. Tobio pun mengendus sebal dan kembali tidur.

Dan pagi hari, Tobio kebingungan karena badannya tidak bisa dipakai bergerak. Seolah sesuatu yang begitu berat menimpa badannya. Begitu dia membuka mata, ia menemukan Hinata tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Posisi lengan Hinata memeluknya dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya sedikitpun. Ternyata pria itu menyelinap masuk begitu Tobio tertidur. Hampir saja Tobio menghardiknya kalau saja ia tidak melihat wajah Hinata yang benar-benar terlihat tertidur pulas.

Wajah yang tertidur itu begitu tenang. Kontras sekali dengan saat wajah yang ia pasang sepulang kerja atau begitu dia baru bangun dari begadang semalaman. Hinata mendengkur kecil. Tobio tidak tega sendiri. Emosinya mereda secara cepat. Akhirnya dia diam saja pada posisinya.

Belum ada sepuluh menit Tobio bangun, Hinata menggeliat dan sadar. Tobio pun langsung menutup mata, berpura-pura tidur. Dari suara tempat tidur yang bergesekkan, sepertinya Hinata sedang berusaha mengumpulkan daya sadarnya. Di balik matanya yang tertutup, Ia bisa merasakan pria itu mengintipnya. Tangannya menggosok-gosok rambut Tobio pelan. Lalu di luar dugaan, mendadak sepasang bibir lembut menyentuh rambutnya yang lurus. Hinata mengecup kepalanya. Dan dengan volume suara yang begitu kecil, Hinata berbisik,

"Aku menyayangimu, Tobio."

Hinata keluar dengan riang dan keluar kamar Tobio tanpa suara. Dia tidak tahu, begitu pintu tertutup, Tobio langsung menutup kedua telinganya erat-erat. Mukanya memerah meledak dan jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Ia malu, malu sekali, bercampur bahagia. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi sepertia apa. Ia hanya mampu menggumpat dalam hati.

 _Hinata bogee... Hinata bogeeee!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" **Hal yang Ditakuti Tobio?"**

Hinata sempat memikirkannya. Kira-kira apa yang ditakuti oleh Tobio?

Untuk seumuran Tobio, seharusnya ia punya sesuatu yang ditakuti. Selama tinggal bersama, Hinata tidak melihat Tobio takut pada apapun. Pada hewan, kegelapan, petir, bahkan hantu. Malah Tobio jauh lebih berani ketimbang Hinata saat mereka menonton film horror bersama.

Ia juga pernah melihat Tobio hampir ditindas oleh beberapa anak yang lebih tua darinya (karena Tobio anak baru di lingkungan sana). Ada anak-anak yang lebih tinggi darinya datang mengganggu saat dia sedang bermain-main dengan bola Voli di lapangan. Mereka menggertaknya dengan keras. Tobio tidak melawan, juga tidak berlari. Dia hanya berdiri tanpa gerak memandangi mereka. Hinata hampir saja mau menolongnya, tapi konyolnya, dan entah bagaimana caranya, justru anak-anak itu yang mulai ketakutan mundur dan menjauh darinya.

Lalu, suatu hari akhirnya Hinata menemukan hal yang ditakuti Tobio. Itu adalah hal yang membuat Hinata sangat menyesal karena telah melakukannya.

Hari itu hari minggu. Tobio ada di depan TV sambil menonton sembarang acara. Hinata yang sedang menjemur menyadari kalau dia kekurangan penjepit baju.

"Tobiooo?"

Yang dipanggil hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pendek.

"Tolong ambilkan penjepit baju sebentar! Yang banyak!"

Tak perlu diperintah dua kali bocah itu bergerak dan melaksanakan permintaan Hinata. Saat si bocah sudah menghilang mengambil penjepit tersebut, mendadak keisengan Hinata muncul.

Hinata bersembunyi di belakang mesin cuci, bermaksud mengerjai Tobio. Langkah kaki bocah itu terdengar.

"Hinata ini..."

Hinata bisa mengintip dari tempatnya, Tobio kebingungan karena Hinata tidak ada di sana. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Apa? Kau mengajakku bermain petak umpet?"

Hinata menahan tawanya kuat-kuat.

"Baiklah." Meskipun terlihat sebal, tapi bocah itu mulai mencari ke tempat lain.

Dari dalam terdengar suara beberapa kali pintu dibuka dan ditutup. Kadang juga terdengar suara Tobio memanggilnya. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

 _Padahal kalau dia langsung berbelok ke sini tadi dia pasti langsung menemukanku._

"Hinataa?"

Derap kakinya yang berlari terdengar menggema.

"Hinata? Hei!"

"Aku tidak suka main petak umpet!"

"Keluar kau, Hinata!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar Tobio kembali mendekat. Hinata kembali mengintip.

"Hinataa? Kau di sini?"

Tobio berjalan keluar, Hinata segera menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Tobio berdiri di samping jemuran, dia berdiri terdiam di sana. Lalu sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Dari tempat Hinata bersembunyi Hinata bisa melihat pundak mulai Tobio bergetar pelan. Suaranya memberat.

"Hinataaa... "

Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan pasrah.

"Kau dimana...?"

 _Eh?_

Hinata terhenyak begitu melihat Tobio terduduk lemas. Bocah kecil itu meremas kedua lengannya. Kepalanya tertekuk ke bawah.

"Hinata..."

Hinata sadar sudah ia sudah keterlaluan. Dia langsung berlari keluar dan mendekati Tobio.

"Tobio!"

Begitu Tobio menoleh, Hinata dikejutkan oleh airmata yang sudah mengalir deras di pipinya yang tanpa cacat.

Hal yang ditakuti Tobio, tentu saja. _Kesendirian_.

Hinata langsung memeluk Tobio dengan erat. Penyesalan datang menjalar begitu saja dari kaki sampai ubun-ubunnya. Ia dalam hati ia berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf! Maafkan aku, Tobio! Aku sudah keterlaluan!"

Tobio membalas pelukannya. Dia terisak-isak di pelukkan Hinata. Dengan suara yang hampir tidak terdengar, Tobio menyahut.

"Jangan... pergi..."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku di sini! Maaf! Hanya karena petak umpet, kau sampai menangis."

Tobio mengangguk-angguk pelan. Dia mengelap air matanya dengan pergelangan tangannya.

"Lain kali...aku akan langsung menemukanmu..."

"Iya..." Hinata mengusap rambut Tobio "Maaf ya... membiarkanmu sendirian."

.

.

.

.

.

" **Ajari Aku, Sugawara-san!"**

Sugawara baru saja menutup telpon ketika bel pintunya berbunyi. Begitu dia membuka pintu, sesosok bocah kecil yang berwajah nan manis dengan iris mata berwarna biru gelap sudah ada di depan pintunya. Dia menunduk sungkan.

"Selamat malam.."

"Malam, Tobio. Masuk lah."

Yang dipersilahkan langsung melepas sepatunya dan masuk.

"Permisi..."

"Silahkan. Hinata baru saja menelponku. Dia lembur sampai malam ya?"

Tobio mengangguk tanpa suara. Begitu ada di dalam dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memperhatikan isi rumah Sugawara.

"Aku sedang memasak. Kalau kau mau menonton tv atau membaca buku, langsung saja. Tidak usah sungkan." Kata pria yang berprofesi sebagai pegawai perpustakaan kota itu.

"Terima kasih..."

Begitu Tobio duduk di sofa sambil terus sibuk memperhatikan isi rumah itu, Sugawara langsung kembali ke kegiatan memasaknya.

"Bagaimana latihan Volinya?"

Tobio terlihat menoleh spontan, lalu menjawab singkat. "Seru."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kau akrab dengan teman-temanmu yang baru?"

"Ehm..." Kali ini si kecil itu terlihat agak berpikir. "Tidak... Tidak terlalu..."

Sugawara tersenyum kecil. Dia baru ingat perkataan Hinata beberapa waktu yang lalu, kalau Tobio sedikit bermasalah dalam menjalin hubungan pertemanan. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang kaku dan dingin. Kali ini dia mengerti kenapa harus ada orang se "cerah" Hinata untuk menemaninya.

"Bagaimana rasanya tinggal dengan Hinata?"

Voila, pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Tobio kebingungan menjawabnya. Muka manis itu langsung memerah malu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan menjawab dengan kikuk.

"Ti-tidak seru.."

"He?"

"Dia menyebalkan dan berisik..."

Sugawara tertawa kecil, "Tapi sepi loh jadinya kalau tidak ada dia."

Tobio terdiam. Sugawara yakin itu adalah tanda kalau dia setuju dengannya. Sugawara tidak lagi melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Si kecil itu pun menoleh. Perhatiannya kini tertuju pada kepulan asap masakan yang diolah oleh si guru setternya itu.

Sejurus kemudian Sugawara melihatnya mendekat.

"Kau lapar?"

Tobio mengangguk pelan.

"Sebentar lagi selesai. Tunggulah di meja"

Tobio kembali mengangguk. Tapi kali ini dia tidak langsung menuju ke meja makan. Dia tetap berdiri di sana melihat sayuran yang terbolak balik di atas wajan. Sugawara menaikkan alis. Bocah itu terlihat memandanginya dan masakkan itu bergantian. Bibirnya bergerak sebentar seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak jadi.

"Ada apa?"

Bocah itu mengedik pelan.

"Anoo..." Dia terlihat menunduk.

"Tidak apa, kalau kau mau sesuatu, bilanglah."

"Etoo..." Bocah itu meremas jaket _Hoodie_ -nya "Ajari aku... Sugawara-san.."

Sugawara melengos "Ohh... toss? Tentu saja. Kenapa pakai sungkan segala?"

"Bukaann." Si Tobio menggeleng cepat. "Bukan toss.."

"Eh? Lalu?"

"Etoo..." Dia melanjutkan dengan suara agak terputus-putus, "Me..memasak.."

"Eh?!" Tentu saja Sugawara heran mendengar permintaan aneh Tobio. "Memasak?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, rambut kepala hitam pekat itu mengangguk, "Aku ingin bisa memasak."

"Kenapa?"

"Hi-" Dia menggaruk lehernya, matanya melirik ke Sugawara berkali-kali "Hinata sering begadang sampai hampir pagi.. tapi dia tetap bangun untuk memasak buatku."

Ah.. Sugawara mulai mengerti. Dia mematikan kompornya dan menaruh masakkannya di atas piring. Lalu mengajak Tobio duduk di sofa.

"Kau ingin meringankan bebannya?" Tanyanya.

"Hmm..." mata biru Tobio yang cantik melirik ke samping, entah kemana, "Sewaktu dia memasak, dia terlihat lelah sekali. Aku tidak ingin... dia sakit seperti Ibu..."

Sugawara mengingatnya. Dia mengetahui cerita itu dari Hinata. Cerita hidup yang menurut Sugawara terlalu menyedihkan dan seharusnya hanya ada di Negeri dongeng. Sugawara memang sempat memikirkan kalau hal ini akan berat bagi Hinata untuk menggantikan posisi seorang Ibu. Tapi karena dia selalu terlihat cerah setiap saat, Sugawara tidak kembali memikirkannya. Tapi memang, yang melihat semuanya secara langsung adalah Tobio. Tobio lah yang mengetahuinya, bukan dia. Hati Sugawara terharu, baik pada Hinata maupun Tobio. Dia menggosok-gosok rambut Tobio pelan. Tak kuasa menolak.

"Belajar memasak itu harus yang rutin. Butuh waktu lama juga, karena memasak itu banyak caranya. Kau siap?"

Mata biru blueberry itu berbinar indah. Lalu dia menggangguk dengan mantab. "Siap!"

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kejutan"**

Hinata terbangun karena sinar matahari yang menyeruak masuk di antara celah-celah kecil tirainya. Begitu sadar, dia menggeliat malas sambil membenamkan mukanya ke bantal. Dia menggumam serak.

"Sudah siang ya... "

Begitu menyadari kalimatnya sendiri, Hinata langsung melonjak bangun dan mengambil jam weker. Matanya membelalak melihat jarum jam yang tertanam di sana.

"JAM 9?!"

Hinata langsung melesat bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "AKU BELUM BIKIN SARAPAAAAN!"

Hinata bergegas mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos dan celana pendek biasa. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada muka dan rambutnya yang masih lusuh. Pikirannya dipenuhi Tobio yang sudah pasti kelaparan jam segini. Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya cepat-cepat dan berlari ke arah dapur.

"TOBIOOO KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANG-"

Suara dan gerakkan Hinata berhenti seketika. Matanya terpaku melihat meja makan sudah terisi banyak makanan. Tobio sedang menaruh salah satu mangkok berisi sup saat dia di sana. Dia melihat Hinata.

"Kau ini masih pagi sudah berisik." Komentarnya ketus.

"Eh?" Hinata kebingungan "I-ini... makanan darimana?"

"Aku yang masak..." Kata Tobio pelan.

"Eh?" Hinata masih belum berhasil mencerna kalimat itu, "Apa?"

"Aku yang masak!" Tobio agak sebal (juga agak malu-malu) mengulanginya.

"Eh? Kau yang ma...sak...EEEEHHHHHHHH?!"

Hinata berteriak sangat kencang sampai terdengar ke kamar apartemen sebelahnya. Tobio sampai harus menutup telinganya yang sakit. Dia sempat berteriak "berisik" tapi suara itu masih kalah kencang dengan suara Hinata. Hinata langsung berlari mencengkram pundak Tobio.

"Kau yang masak?! Sungguh?! Kau bisa masak?! Tunggu, ini tidak bohong'kan?!"

Tobio meringis sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Hinata. "Iyaaa, tapi lepas, Hinata boge! Sakit!"

Hinata yang menyadari Tobio kesakitan segera meminta maaf dan merenggangkan pegangannya, lalu kembali bertanya dengan terbatah-batah, "Si-si-siapa yang sudah mengajarimu?!"

Tobio kecil memanyunkan bibirnya, "Sugawara-san.."

"Sugawara-san?! Sejak kapan?!"

"Lima bulan yang lalu..."

"Uangnya?! Uang buat beli bahan memasaknya?! Kau dapat darimana?! Sugawara-san juga?!"

"Bukan.."

"Eh?! Lalu?"

"Uang jajanku..."

"Eh?... EHHHHHHMMPHHHFF?!" Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata berteriak kencang. Kali ini tepat di depan wajah Tobio sampai-sampai Tobio harus menutup mulut Hinata untuk menyelamatkan gendang telinganya.

"Uang jajan?! Uang jajan yang kuberikan padamu?!"

Tobio mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu kau selama ini jajan apa?!"

"Aku beli susu kotak saja sudah cukup..."

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Dia memeluk Tobio kencang-kencang sambil menangis terharu. Tobio sampai sesak dibuatnya. Hinata memeluknya sambil terus menyebut-nyebut namanya dan itu membuat muka Tobio mau tak mau memerah padam. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi Hinata masih bersikeras melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan erat. Lalu Hinata menyadari kalau dia harus membalas budi bocah di pelukannya. Hinata bertanya pada Tobio.

"Kau mau sesuatu?!"

"Eh?"

"Kau sudah bersusah payah belajar memasak untukku. Sekarang mintalah sesuatu! Akan kukabulkan! Apapun itu!"

Hinata melihat kening Tobio mengkerut, lalu bocah itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak usah.. aku-"

"Aku yang meminta!" Hinata memaksa, "Mintalah sesuatu, aku mohon!"

"Tapi.."

"Aku mohon!"

Tobio mengigit bibir. Hinata sudah mengguncang-ngguncangkan pundaknya berkali-kali agar si bocah mau menyebutkan permintaannya. Bola mata Hinata melebar penuh harap dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, mempersilahkan Tobio untuk menyebutkan permintaannya. Hinata sudah bersiap diri mendengar permintaan seaneh apapun. Dibukanya telinga lebar-lebar. Akhirnya, suara mungil itu kembali keluar.

"Taman ... wisata,,"

"He? Apa?"

"Taman wisata... aku belum pernah ke sana... "

Setelah kejadian itu, Hinata langsung mendatangi Sugawara dan berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia juga dengan segera menyuruh Tobio untuk bersiap hari itu juga ke taman wisata. Dalam hati Hinata bertekad, dia akan menjadikan Tobio sebagai anak yang paling bahagia di dunia.

.

.

.

Notes:  
Haloo semuaaa...

Bertemu lagi dengan Tobio kecil dan Hinata.

Ada side storiesnya nih ... haha. Aku ingin menggambarkan beberapa cerita tentang dua sejoli ini begitu mereka tinggal bersama.

Oh ya, untuk romancenya mereka berdua, aku tidak mencampurnya di antara chapter di judul ini.

Nanti aku bikinkan judul khusus. Sedang ditulis kok, yang sabar ya \ :D /

Sekali lagi, terima kasih sudah membaca.

RnR ya \ :D /


End file.
